Dirty Little Secret
by band geeks are hot
Summary: Ahiru blinked and finally noticed that the whole time Mytho kissed her she had not closed her eyes once. But looking into Mytho's eyes reminded her that now would be a wonderful time to worry. Chapter 12 is up after so many months!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I decided to write this fanfic because i'm enticed by this idea, and sometimes i had dreams...the dreams would not be in this though because they turned out to be silly. howEVER I'm writing this fanfiction and no one is going to stop me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Princess Tutu nor The All American Rejects or any of their songs, expecially Dirty Little Secret which is half inspired into the story**

**Please enjoy chapter 1 of : Dirty Little Secret**

It was a beautiful day at Kinkan Academy and our favorite heroine once again opened her window and let the flock of birds inside. Soon she was smothered in feathers until she released the bird seed, and with that, they flew from her to the seed. She slowly got dressed thinking about Mytho, who was still struggling with the Raven's blood.

_'I know he has been regaining his heart, but I'm worried. I feel like something bad is about to happen and it has to do with Mytho. I have to keep guard and protect the Prince! Nothing else matters!'_

With a look of determination across her face she stepped out of her room, before tripping and falling face flat onto the floor.

"Hey Ahiru, what are you doing on the ground, you're going to be late!" came the voice of Pique.

"Oh! How wonderful would it be when Ahiru yet again runs late and Mr.Cat scolds her! Ahhhhh how beautiful!!!!" said Lilie as sparkles were in her eyes.

Ahiru sighed and ran to the classroom, for once not having to sneak around behind Mr. Cat's back and having to face his violent proposals. She caught sight of Fakir who only nodded and glared as his greeting. ahiru scowled and took her position. She also eyed Mytho, watching him in observation. He _seemed_ normal, _despite_ battling his emotions with _**blood of the raven inside him**_ questioning whether he's good or evil, all inside of his head. Nonetheless, it looks like the Raven has taken over and he looked fine sitting next to Rue, who almost looked like she _wasn't_ in reality Princess Kraehe, who tried to stop Princess Tutu from returning pieces of the Prince's heart. For some reason Mytho's eyes looked darker than usual and Ahiru shivered when his gaze reached hers. He stared at her for a second, his eyes darkening by the minute. But then his eyes grew softer and more amber colored before he closed them and whispered softly to himself saying,

"Don't hurt her Raven, she's my friend. Look away!"

After that, he just looked at her again and shrugged, looking away once more. Ahiru sighed in relief, which was odd, because she **loved** Mytho, even with his raven blood, so why was she acting weird around him more than usual? Is she...afraid of him now?

_'Nah'_, she thought. _'I'm just not feeling well with the worrying! So I'm okay, right? Right? ...I hope so...'_

Just then, Mr.Cat walked in with a bunch of papers in his hand. It looked more like a giant book persay, due to the high volume of the stack. Ahiru took a nseak peek at the cover page and read the words _'Princess Tutu'_. She sat there stunned eyes, wide with fear and surprise. Her body was visibly shaking and other people took notice, including Mytho and Fakir. Fakir raised an eyebrow while Mytho just shrugged it off. Pique and Lilie then started to interrogate her actions when Mr. Cat called the class to attention.

"Class, today we will be discussing our new play that has been donated by an annonymous writer. This play is on the story of _'Princess Tutu'_ with some new plots and twists, due to some editing."

At this, students "oohed" and "ahhed", while our fantastic four had troubles of their own. Fakir and Rue immediately looked to Ahiru, who appeared to be a statue, her own voice caught in her throat with tears almost reaching the surface.

_'Why are they doing...Princess Tutu? I...I...can't...I...'_ Ahiru thought, not even bothering to continue.

_'Where did they get this story? An anonymous writer? Is this another one of Drosselmyer's tricks? This is bad.'_ These were the thoughts of Fakir. Meanwhile the raven couple were pondering themselves.

_'I will do my best to destroy any interest of Mytho trying out for this play. I'm so close to getting Father a heart now, and with the Raven's blood in my Prince, soon he will become mine. I cannot risk this.'_ Rue thought with a frown on her face.

_'Princess...Tutu?'_ Mytho thought. ...That's all he thought. Then again, how could his mind be of any use when his heart is dysfunctional!

"All students who are eligible to dance may try out for this play, but mind you, not all people will get a part, like _MISS DUCK FOR EXAMPLE, WHO MUST PRACTICE VERY HARD IF SHE WISHES TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS PLAY, UNLESS SHE BECOME MY **BRIDE**?!?!!?!?_ **_MEOWWW_**"  
But he received no reply from Duck. Instead her head had hung low and her eyes never blinked for a second. "Miss Duck are you ignoring me?!?!? If that is the case, then I will have you **MARRY MEEEE MEOOWWWWW**!!!!!!!!!!!" His blue aura disappeared and he had begun licking himself in frustration. Luckily, Pique and Lilie saved her.

"Hey Duck, is that a fever you're having???"

"Ohhh and goosebumps too!"

"Oh no, let's get you to the nurse and quick!!!" And they ran off leaving the class with a still licking self Mr.Cat. Fakir and Rue just sat there, with the "all knowing eyes" thinking grimly. The new and improved but evil Mytho looked at Rue and asked,

"And what has gotten you so glum?" He only received a glare from Rue.

"It's nothing."

"Ok class, now let's begin the training for the parts. How many people would try to play as the narrator?" Few hands rose. "And for the Prince?" Mytho just glared and raised his hand slowly before Rue smacked it back down glaring at him. "And for Princess Kraehe?"

_'Princess Kraehe?'_ Rue thought. _'Since when was she in the original tale?'_ But Mytho butted in saying,

"I think Rue should be able to participate for the part Mr.Cat." he said with a smirk on his face. Rue glared and was about to protest when Mr. Cat cut in saying,

"Ah yes, very good, her excellencey in ballet would prove useful in this play."

"Now how many would try out for the knight??????" Fakir cringed, and one of his fangirls yelled "FAKIR SHOULD DO IT BECAUSE HE PLAYED THE LAST KNIGHT IN THE OTHER PLAY AND WAS GOOD!!!!!!"

"Wonderful idea, Fakir will you be able to play the part?"

"No."

"But Fakir, you shouldn't turn down an important part like that." Mr. Cat reasoned.

"I don't think he fits the part very well. He wouldn't be a great knight after all. He'll end up useless and unneeded in the play Mr.Cat." came out from Mytho's mouth. Fakir sent a cold glare at hmi, and if looks could kill, it would be Mytho that was sliced in half instead of the knight.

"Hmmm...well think about it Fakir, anyways, now who would like to try out as the heroine, _Princess Tutu?_

END OF CHAPTER/PROLOUGE!!!

Sorry it wasn't that great, I was just trying to make a prolouge and get down to business is all. I'll update soon hopefully. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Like it revised?


	2. Chapter 2

I'll leave what I had written before when I had spoke of my reviewers, to keep the same air of this fanfiction.

**HI!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooooooooo happy that i got 3 reviews for my Princess Tutu Story!!!!!!!! People, you know who you are out there, but I'll list you anyway to make ya feel special, cuz that's how i felt when i got these reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**chao-chan101 : YAY! Kinkan academy...must remember lol THANK YOU!!!!! you now get a cookie...or plush doll...take your pic lol.**

**Evanescences Angel : ALSO YAY! You can get off from your knees, your wish shall come true...(you people will have to find out what she begged for lol) You also either get a cookie or plush doll free choice.**

**Madelyn xD : AGAIN, YAY! I shall update whenever possible, hopefully when i get out of school i'll update more frequently! And like the others, you get a cookie or plush doll!**

**Bac210 : LAST TIME, YAY! Haha, now you'll see what happens next...take either a cookie or a plush doll lol.**

**Sister-of-the-Light : LAST LAST TIME, YAY! I'm happy that you like it! (there might be more mytho stuff too tho) and take a cookie or plush, i know, its cheap but its all my budget can afford now these days, ever since that fate ful incident with the mall and anime shopping...**

**Thank you again for the reviews, i'm so happy!!!**

**Dislaimer : I own NOTHING from Princess Tutu anything, except for this fic so HA! CANT SUE ME NOW!!!! (creator of PT gets lawyer and sues Authoress, thus, losing all her Wheat Thins) Well...you get the idea...**

Now please enjoy Chapter 2 of : Dirty Little Secret

The nurse's office bed felt hard and cold as Ahiru laid on it. She gazed up at the gray ceiling and still couldn't say a word even though Pique and Lilie wer trying to get her to say something, _anything_! Suddenly Lilie had an idea, and whispered into Pique's ear. Then both girls giggled like 6 year olds, which made Ahiru quite nervous.

"Say Ahiru, we're just going to be in the classroom for a bit, we'll see you later!!!" Pique said as they two ran out of the room, leaving clouds of smoke behind. Ahiru sweatdropped at this, but then her thoughts went back to the play.

_'I don't know how that play appeared...but...I wonder if Mytho might take part in it...'_

She imagined Mytho dancing gracefully in nothing less but the outfit of a prince. But then her day dream focused on a certain knight dancing away, with a sword in hand. He danced on and on, drawing closer to Mytho by the second. Soon the two met, and danced. Then Princess Kraehe jumped out, and took Mytho by the hand, and led him away from the knight. He drew out his sword and jumped in the air, trying to attack Kraehe. But soon, Mytho wore the outfit of the Raven and turned against Fakir. Fakir raced to Kraehe, and tried to stab her when Mytho grabbed him and-

"Ahiru!!! We must tell you something!!!!!"

"WHAAAAA!" Duck was awaken from her reverie and looked over to see Pique and Lilie with suspiciously happy smiles. They looked like they had a secret that they were barely containing.

"Guess what Ahiru???" Pique asked. But poor Ahiru had no time to answer because Lilie started to speak.

"Your going to be in the play!!!!!!"

"And not just any part, but the lead!!!!"

"But that means I'm-"

"Princess Tutu!!!!! Yes, we persuaded Mr. Cat to let you in the play! He said if you work extra hard he'll let you in!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!!?!? WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!!?!!?

"Because Mytho might be in it, and hopefully so will the wonderful Fakir!"

"And if you can't get one, there's the other! You can even have both! How I'd love to see a battle! Two heart throbs fighting over our little Ahiru!!! How _wooooonderful_!!!!!"

"GUYS STOP!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?!?!"

"Because we wanted you to be a part of it!!! And we even convinced Mr. Cat!!"

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!?!"

"Well, we..."

FLASHBACK -----------------------------------------------------------

Two clouds of yellow and violet burst in the class room.

"Mr. Cat, Mr. Cat, Mr. Cat!!!"

"Miss Pique Miss Lilie what is it? You two are disrupting class time."

"It's important!" said Pique coming out of her cloud phase.

"Well okay, but if you waste any more of my time you will have to **MARRY MEEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOW!**

"Ahiru's unconscious!"

"What?"

"Yes, and her last words were 'If only, if ONLY i would be able to be in that play! I wanted to dance all I could to make Mr. Cat and my parents proud! I want to dance for Mr. Cat so I could give back for all the life lessons he gave me! I want to DANCE!' and that's exactly what she said!"

"Please, give her a part, any part!"

_'What? Ahiru doesn't have any parents, she's a bird! What are these two up to?'_ were the thoughts of Fakir.

Obviously everyone knew it was a lie...well...everyone except for Mr. Cat of course...

"Hmmmm...she will have to work very hard. Well, If it is Duck's primary wish to dance for me, then i will give her a role, and not just any role, i shall her the role of Princess Tutu!!!"

There were a few small gasps and eye widening, especially those from Fakir and Rue.

_'What? Oh great with Ahiru prancing around this will be a total disaster! If Mytho is the Prince, and Ahiru is Princess Tutu...then...oh man this is bad. The idiot will get herself into deep trouble if she doesn't watch herself. I guess I'LL have to watch and protect her...wait...what did I just say? PROTECT her? I must be thinking too hard. I have to protect Mytho, I have no time for this foolishness!'_ Fakir thought as he was quarrelling...with himself...Thankfully nobody noticed Fakir's growing blush when he thought about Ahiru.

_'Oh no...I must keep Mytho as my own Prince, and no one will stop me, even if Duck is Princess Tutu'_ Rue thought.

"Thank you Mr. Cat! We must go and take care of Ahiru and tell her the good news!!!!"

And the two sped off, becoming colored clouds again.

END FLASHBACK ------------------------------------------------------------

"..and that's what happened!"

"But.."

"Now come one, we must get back to class, because you have to practice practice practice!"

They pushed Ahiru out of the nurse's room, and they progressed down the hall. Ahiru tried with all her might to avoid the classroom, like trying to be pushed in another direction, using her weight to her feet in hopes of them not moving, even holding on to the door hinges and the class room door, which was indeed noticed by the class. But she was powerless under the two nosy best friends. But hey, that's what friends are for right? Ahahahaha, **WRONG**!

They all fell into the classroom and people laughed.

"Ah, Miss Ahiru how nice of you to join us, even with a new kind of entrance."

"Yes, Mr. Cat I'm sorry!" Ahiru said with a bow.

"Well Miss Ahiru, you are going to have to practice for your part with a partner, so let's see...hmmmmm...how about...Sir Fakir!"

"WHAT?!?" Ahiru and Fakir yelled at the same time.

"Yes, you two should be paired up, since Fakir is an excellent dancer, you two are well acquainted with eachother, and there are many scenes with Princess Tutu with the knight! The pairing is perfect! After class, you two will start practicing pronto!"

"WHAT?!?" Duck and Fakir yelled at the same time...again...saying the same thing...no wonder people think they should be a couple.

"That's enough of that children, for if you goof around, I'll have you **MARRY ME**!!!"

Ahiru shuddered, but not at the fact that she had to dance with Fakir, but that Fakir was included in Mr. Cat's proposal.

Meanwhile Fakir wasn't that enthusiastic either.

_'Perfect, just PERFECT, the only person I want to keep away from at the moment is the one I'm partnered up with. This is troublesome_'

Mytho watched Fakir scowling at himself, thinking that probably because Fakir didn't like being paired with Duck. Gee, I wonder what gave him _that_ idea? Mytho then looked to Ahiru who appeared to be apologizing for one reason or another, just so she wouldn't be married to Mr. Cat, Mytho took time to examine Duck's features. Salmon colored hair, crystal blue eyes, tanned skin, and an air of innocence surrounding her. Almost like Princess Tutu...

_'Wait...Princess...Tutu?'_ Mytho's eyes were switching colors again, and he looked pained. Rue took notice.

"What's wrong?"

Mytho's eyes regained their normal COUGH EVIL COUGH pink hue.

"It's nothing. Just had a little trouble is all."

With that, their conversation ended. Aren't they a lovely couple? Then Mr. Cat went on about the play auditioning, schedules, practices, and so on. But he never mentioned what actually went on in the story. He only said to read it themselves. Every student recieved a copy of the script and storyline. As class ended, Ahiru was about to leave, but a voice stoppped her.

"Miss Ahiru, are you planning to leave when there is practice to be done? IF YOU ARE AVOIDING THIS, PERHAPS I SHALL TAKE YOU OFF THE PLAY AND HAVE YOU **MARRY MEEEEE**!"

"But Mr. Cat I didn't even look at the script yet! How am I supposed to know what I'm supposed to do?!?"

"Miss Ahiru, today you are only practicing one pas deux with Fakir, the rest will be discussed tommorrow including the storyline, today you are practiciing because you need to catch up with the other eligible dancers! Now practice do I make myself clear? Or do you have to **MARRY ME**?"

Mr. Cat's blue aura was visible and Ahiru quickly ran to Fakir's side, who's form was surprisingly still there. She recieved a glare from him however, and she left his side just as easily as she ran to it. She could see a boom box from the distance, and Mr. Cat leaving, saying something like "I'll be going out now, make sure to practice" or whatever it was that he said. Ahiru looked over to Fakir who just stared at her blankly.

_'Why is it that when she looks at me I feel weird inside? I know I like being around her and everything, and she seems to heal me at times, and **what**? WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING??? Oh no...don't tell me...do I...like her? Do I...**love** her...?'_

"Well? What are you going to do just stand there? C'mon we have to practice Fakir!...For...the...st-story..." With that, Ahiru held her head down, tears threatening to spill from her downcast eyes. Ahiru was actually depressed rather than frustrated that she had to relive her tragic tale for others to see. But soon she heard music playing and felt warm arms wrapped around her. She looked up to meet a pair of emerald eyes that looked cold usually, but now seemed...warm and heart filled. She felt a blush coming on, so she ddn't look at Fakir in embarrassment. Unluckily for her, he caught her blush and smirked in return as he held her up in a position. And the two started a dance that was simply beautiful.

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Sorry about the typo in the last chapter i meant to say 6 reviews insted of 3...ah well, thank you for all the old and new reviews!!! i'm so happy!!!! swims in the many reviews well yeah, here are the new reviews from the reviewers just because they're special enough to keep reviewing. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**chao-chan : lol yes, they didn't lock lips yet, but who knows, that might change soon... . And i'm happy you made the plushie chouce, but noooow, you can either choose from a lollipop or an anime DVD with new moeny i can afford new presents for nice reviewers like you! lol**

**Sister-of-the-Light : I'm updating, hehe, and I'm quite flattered that you think my story's kick ass. THANK YOU! lol. now i have lollipops and anime DVD's to give out to my reviewers, cuz btw, each chapter update includes differnt prizes for each reviewer, lol.**

**Madelyn xD : Yes, the song Dirty Little Secret DOES kick ass, and it's ok for you to be random, seriously, i love randomness (biased by the fact that I'M random, but still) oh and you can choose from a lollipop or an anime DVD!**

**Princess-tutu-007 : awwww thank you! (the episode pick was perfect??? Well, i tried to do the best i can, while mytho was still stealing...i mean TRYING to steal people's hearts and when Fakir already did the knight thing, lol) aaaaaaaand your reward is a lollipop or anime DVD!!!**

**Bac210 : Thank you ofr your review! Please select a lollipop or an anime DVD, free of charge.**

**CherryDolls : Thanks for the review (ya liked the naruto shout out? lol) and yes, you get a plush doll for your review, and for this chapter, you can win a lollipop or an anime DVD!**

**Evanescences Angel : Yay, thank you for the reivew! Yes you may take the plush doll now, and now you can win a lollipop or an anime DVD because i got paid with babysitting money!!!!!! (punches fist into the air)**

**Kagome5177 : Thank you for the review! And heeeeeeeeeeeeeere's the update!!!! (now you can choose from a lollipop or an anime DVD)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Princess Tutu or anything from the series, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be typing the chapters for the fan fictions drowning out my sorrow. But thanks to the reviewers, I'm not so sad!**

Please enjoy chapter 3 of Dirty Little Secret

* * *

Ahiru and Fakir moved synchronously as the dance continued. Fakir's emerald eyes never left hers as he held her in different positions. His two strong arms supported her, and Ahiru suddenly felt safe and warm. Each second passing felt like eternal bliss for the two, and there was not a single misstep in their pas deux.

_Step step step hoist drop twirl pose_

_'I feel like a real ballerina! And I'm not even transforming into Princess Tutu either...'_

Mytho never made her feel this way. Sure she loved him, especially when she got to dance with him, but this - _this_ - was bliss. Now that she thought about it, Duck's not even sure of how much she loved him. She'll retreive his heart no doubt, but she doesn't think that Mytho would come to love her back even with his whole heart returned.

_'Mytho loves Princess Tutu, not me! But Fakir...he accepts me for who I am, even if I am a duck...He may be rude at many times, and could drive me nuts, but he's someone special. He has something deep in his heart that he wants no one to see, his own litte secret. He mawkes me feel like finding it out. I feel safe and comfortable with him.'_

He twirled her around, and soon he lifted her up in the air, is was almost as if Duck was flying.

_'Yes, with Fakir, he helps me soar.'_

She landed gracefully as Fakir let her down being as gentle as a lamb.

_'That's why I think I love him...'_

He held her in the last position before the music came to an end.

_'Wait a minute...love? What am I thinking...I can't love, no really, this must be a mistake, I can't, oh, he can't be my, uhmm, er, and Mytho, um, love, uh, er, um...GAHHHHH!!!!!! I can't think this way!!! I'm a duck, he's a knight, we're supposed to be some sort of alliace to help Mytho regain his heart, I shouldn't be feeling this way but for some reason I just can't STOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!'_

"F-Fakir...I-" She couldn't say a thing. Not a word of what she was feeling.

Ahiru couldn't face Fakir, she knew she had a blush on her face. Her eyes were shut, tight, tears threatening to spill. Yet her mind was in a daze when Fakir pulled what could be a dangerous stunt. Fakir yanked her around to face him. Ahiru let out a small gasp, and now her blush got deeper, and she knew he could see it. Fakir only stared at her with his deep dark eyes, slowly pulling her in into the forbidden abyss. His expression held nothing, but trapped in his eyes, Ahiru could detect some...lust?

_'LUST???'_ Ahiru made sure she properly read that last word the authoress wrote, and then questioned herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by Fakir. His fore finger trailed up her neck, going past her chin, and finally, grazing over her rosy lips. She saw his face draw closer and before she could react, she felt Fakir's soft lips on hers. Ahiru's eyes were big as saucers when she felt the warmth of his lips, but instead of pushing him away, she deepened the kiss! Her stomach flipped flopped around and she could even feel butterflies.

As for Fakir, he didn't feel like stopping there. One of his arms snaked its way around Ahiru's waist, earning a gasp from her. It was all he needed to plunge his tongue inside her mouth. His other arm grazed up her back, as his tongue did an exploration with Lewis and Clark. Ahiru moved her tongue to in the midst of her utter confusion, yet she somehow enjoyed it. Suddenly, the door opened, and the pair broke away from eachother as if they were on fire. The perpetraitor was Mr. Cat as he waltzed in the room and took the boombox and said,

"Well i beleive you two had done a lot of practice today, you're sweating bullets dear children! Why don't you rest for now and continue practicing tomorrow. Come on, let's go."

He ushered the two out of the room, and walked off on his way back to...wherever he was going!

Ahiru still had the blush that could out do a tomato, while Fakir looked flushed. They didn't know what to say, but Fakir had an idea. Ahiru suddenly had her back against the wall while Fakir leaned in saying,

"We'll discuss this later." And he left striding along the halls like he was king. Ahiru, however looked like she was about to faint. But later when she stepped inside her room, she did.

**Sorry I know this was short, and I promised what would happen, but I forgot to say that those would come later, as in not all in one chapter!!!! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and including my own captions every paragraph, and for writing this sorta like a lime scene, not even a lime, but like sour candy, I think Princess Tutu is too cute an innocent a series for that, and if there's anything wrong or something needs to be improved on that is under my control please review and let me know!**

Well it's somewhat better in grammar mistakes I hope...


	4. Chapter 4

I know it must be getting dreadful for people to re-read this story over again, but at least I'm getting stuff done, but I will still keep my thanks to the reviewers in print and bold because I don't feel like removing it although the story's being edited/revised

Hope you all enjoy it anyway

**Hi! Chapter 4 is here!!!!! throws confetti ToDAYYYYYY our reivewers' prizes are choices of THREE!!! Mickey Mouse phones, anime wall poster, or twinkies! And thank you to these people who reviewed :**

**chao-chan101 : Thank you for your review! hope you and your sister like this chapter...well yure probly not gonna, but next chapter you will!**

**Sister-of-the-Light : Thank you for the review. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's the update!**

**CherryDolls : Thanks for that reiview! Lol sometimes i feel like a school girl when i read stuff romantic!**

**hecate0808 : Thanks for your review, and i hope you like this chapter!**

**Princess-tutu-007 : I hope your computer wasn't hurt during the maknig/wait of this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Madelyn xD : Thanks a lot for the review, im so happy ppl like the last chapter!**

**Evanescences Angel : Yupp, love IS in the air! oh and yes the anime DVD wil be sent lol. But not only love is in the air, but so is suspicion...DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNN!**

**Masked-Inside-and-out : Yes, its a shocker that Fakir knows how to french at all, who knows, he might have practiced... O.O Thanks for the review!**

**Kagome5177 : sounds like a good idea! That'll be in the next chapter okay? For now you'll jsut have to read this quackless chapter lol thanks for reviewing!**

**Bac210 : You don't think so? Well thanks for making me feel better about that!! The that means more kissing in future chapters!!!! crowd cheers Thanks for your review!**

**Reviewers, the prizes are listed above at the top unless you already read that so...THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Princess Tutu...I don't own any of the characters...I DO however own these underpants!!! points to undies in drawer okay, random and weird moment, but w/e! Please enjoy chapter 4 of Dirty Little Secret**

**Warning : This chapter DOES have some Mytho suspicion. And more mytho than fakir, if he shows up at all in this chapter. FakirxDuck fans i apologize, but I gotta throw in some Mytho to make things interesting! like ya know! Love triangle! I know you've seen those before, but ya know...not like Duck's gonna love Mytho back and Oh my word, i've said too much!!!! WAAAAAAAHH!...IM JUST TRYING TO BE A GOOD WRITER!!!! (cries in distance)  
(translation : TOTAL MYTHO-NESS)**

Chapter 4 : Dirty Little Secret

Mytho's suspicion and plot

"Ahiru! Ahiru! Ahiru wake up!!!"

Ahiru slowly opened her eyes, and she soon regained consciousness. She found herslef laying on a bed, but she didn't really focus on the actual room. Moreover, she had her attention towards the two girls sitting by her side. Pique and Lilie of course.

"Where am I?"

"Silly Ahiru, you had us worry over you!" came the shrill cry of Lilie.

"Yeah you were knocked out for about an hour now!" Pique added, much to Ahiru's confusion.

"I was...knocked out...?" Ahiru asked. For some reason, she couldn't remember being knocked out, or anything that happened before that. But **THAT** was about to change.

"Yeah, after you finished practicing with the wonderful Fakir for the play, you just passed out!" Pique said, with Lilie nodding like a bobble head. Ahiru's eyes widened, and memories replayed for her. She let out a gasp, and the deepest blush could be seen on her face.

_'FAKIR!!!'_ The events of the dance, the emotion, the tear welling kiss all replayed in her mind again and again, and the blush grew to ten different shades of red, each one darker.

"Oh...did something happen?" Lilie asked with an evil glint to her eye.

Somehow this scared Ahiru. Pique looked the same way, and the two of them were trying to ede poor little Ahiru into saying something. Ahiru wouldn't say a word. She was too embarassed! And who knows what her friends would do once they found out! An image of Pique and Lilie gossping and preaching to the streets was held in Ahiru's imagination. Then she imagined people's reactions, Fakir's anger, and Mytho's face when he hears about it...wait a second...

_'This isn't my room!'_

"Guys...where am I? This isn't my dorm room!"

_'Actually this one reminds me a lot of...no...it couldn't be!!!!!'_

"Oh how could we forget! We were so caught up in our conversation, we forgot to tell you the best part!!!!"

"What?"

"Well...a certain someone was passing by in the hallways, and that certain someone happened to see your door slightly ajar, and so this certain someone looked in to check if everything was alright, and that certain someone found you lying on the ground passed out! So this certain someone carried you all the way to his dorm room, and called us here!"

"Certain someone...?"

"Yes! You won't beleive it, but the certain someone was-"

Lilie was caught off when the door opened to reveal...

"MYTHO!" Ahiru screamed. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts a second. _'I'M in MYTHO'S room?!?!? Gasp! Then that must mean that...'_

"Oh yes Mytho! We were just telling Ahiru that it was you who found her unconscious and carried her to your dorm! We still appreciate what you did, especially calling us!" bursted out Pique a millesecond after Mytho walked in.

_'...HE carried me to HIS dorm!?!?! HE carried me unconscious?!?!? Oh no!!!!!'_ Ahiru wailed inside her head, while trying to hide an all knowing blush coming on.

"Ah, Ahiru, I'm glad to see that you're okay." Said Mytho in a calm low voice. But Ahiru took notice the hint of evil, the darkness, so different from how his voice used to sound like.

"Ah-um-w-well-I-u-um-a-appreciate-what-y-you-u-um-did for me Mytho!" Ahiru's blush was still there. "Ah! WE-what **I'm** trying to say is that um ah..." She tried to find the words, but they couldn't come out in a complete sentence so..."I'mthankfulforyourhelpMytho!" ...Ahiru shouted in one breath, bowing her head. Pique and Lilie were giggling like the schoolgirls hey were with their hands over their mouths.

"It's quite alright Ahiru, I'm just happy that you're okay." His smile was evident, but Ahiru couldn't really stand it in a happy way. It kind of creeped her out to be rather honest.

Ahiru quickly seated herself on the bed, removing herself from it like it was on fire, nearly tripping. The girls looked at her amused, while Mytho just stared. Ahiru started for the door, saying,

"Mytho, I thank you very much for your help and hospitality, I'm in your debt, I hope I didn't trouble you, but I really must be going! I'm so sorry to run out on you like this without a proper thank you, but I have something to attend to! Bye!" With that, she ran out faster than the chilled autumn breeze. The other three stared at the trail of dust she left behind while she ran, never looking back nor front.

"Oh, she's just shy, I'm sure she'll come around to thanking you properly, how about a dinner date? Her treat!" Pique said, no wait, said's to little a phrase for what Pique did, no, she _grabbed _Mytho by his shoulders, and _shouted_ it to his _**face**_. But, unlike most people, he kept calm. He only replied,

"Oh no, there's no need for that, I'm sure that would be too much trouble, I can always just catch up with her later. Besides, she seems fine, and it was rewarding for me to see her in good health." His lips curved into a sweet, innocent smile, but inside his mind was a different story.

_'It seems rewarding that I may have found a new heart, one that's very pure...'_

Mytho mused inside his mind. Meanwhile the good part of Mytho argued with that note, Pique and Lilie left, probably with some plot to discuss.

Mytho chuckled recalling the scene from when he found Duck unconscious

BEGIN FLASHBACK ------------------

Mytho was striding across the halls and saw Ahiru moving ever so quietly to her room. He just pondered on what happened to her, but kept walking. Then as she went through the door, a second later, Mytho heard a loud -THUD-. He walked on over to where he thought he heard the thud, and it was from Duck's room, with Ahiru's door a little open. Upon opening the door, he saw Ahiru laying on the floor motionless. Her face was flushed and she looked almost dead. Suddenly a flash of Princess Tutu unconscious came to his mind. Mytho shook it away, and decided to take pity on the little girl.

He hoisted her up bridal-style, and proceeded to his room.

_'She's been to the nurse's room long enough. Maybe she has a disease, it seems she gets sick a lot lately'_

_'Funny, she doesn't seem heavy at all...she's as light as a feather...'_

He smirked at this, laughing to himself a little. It's odd, but with her, he seems...more...casual, normal for that matter. Mytho didn't like this feeling. It's kind of like the feeling he gets when he's around Princess Tutu. She makes him feel happy, likehis heart is already there, and he can ust feel like a normal person.

_'The similarities betwen these two almost sicken me...'_ Mytho thought bitterly, and he was considering leaving her in the nurse's office instead of just bringing her back to his room. Sure his room is a shorter walk, but he can't stand having this feeling. Then again, he woould be around her longer if he took the long way heaading to the nurse's office, so he'll just dump her in his dorm room, and call for her friends. Good plan...but hey, what's that sound?

He looked down at Ahiru, who was muttering in her sleep.

"...ah...the princess...wait, no I mean...prince...er...lord...queen...poo-bah! Prince Mute...? Mike? ...Mytho...yes...Mytho...needs his heart back...he lost it in a poker game...no...story...ah...Fakir...you seem like a good knight to me...we must protect the prince... in the name of...**CHEERIOS**!!!!!!" she yelled the last word then remained quiet.

Mytho's eyes widened. How did she know about his lost heart? She knows Fakir's a knight? Why didn't Fakir tell him she knew? **And why did Duck mention cheerios???**

Mytho pondered on this when he reached his dorm. Instead of unceremoniously throwing her on his bed, he laid her gently and fluffed her pillow. He stared at her long and hard, and then walked away with mixed emotions. He caught Pique and Lilie who were having heart attacks after seeing him tak to them. AFTER he told them Ahiru passed out, it was like a seizure standing up for the two, and they literally pushed Mytho out of their way to his dorm. He then walked in, only to see the ill girl awake and chipper.

END FLASH BACK -----------------

_'I think she just might be the perfect sacrifice for the Raven...since she knows my heart needs healing I could sway her with kind words to have her give me her heart...'_ He chuckled evilly

Meanwhile...

_'Ohhhhhhhhhh how could I let myself get so carried away!?! And what about Fakir? What will happen next time he sees me? Will he kiss me again? Act like it never happened? Conk his head and have that part erased from his memory??? WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING?!? I love Fakir, that kiss pretty much hit that with a homerun, but what's going to happen next?!? I can't beleive I fainted!!! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh'_

Poor Ahiru whined and worried as she was left n her dorm room to think. While she was busy with her thoughts, she failed to notice the raven sitting outside her window...

**Like it? Hate it? Whatever, review it! Please? Pretty please? With Princess Tutu DVD volumes on top?**

**Well, this chapter was supposed to start Mytho's suspicion about Duck's identity in case anyone was wondering. I know the suspicion was scarce, but then again, when FAKIR wondered about Princess Tutu's secret identity, did HE think about Duck? Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. So the suspicion is small, but then it grows and grows like a baby or a plant or an anime lover taste for yaoi (btw im not much of a yaoi fan, but w/e) ANYWAYYYYY, the song is taking forever to be displayed, I know, and I'm sorry. But I have it planned out, it's just gonna take a chapter or two until it relishes into that song okay? Please be patient. Patience is a virtue...please review!**

**(P.S Where was Rue in all this you ask? Why, she was talking to her cough evil raven cough Father! This chapter in their time was like 15 min- half hour, so later Rue came back and they both went to that weird raven place where Mytho is nude for some odd reason or another. So yes.)**

Chapters Five Six Seven and the upcoming Eight will be re-edited soon but I need sleep tonight...almost four in the morniing doing this for you people...well, night!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this might be confusing right now so I'll explain. Thanks to some great reviews with some criticism (thank you mucho guys XD) I'm trying to clean this fic up, you may not notice the differences but I sure will. I re-read this fic before and was slightly disgusted at how I typed this, so I started fixing chapters 1-4 last night, and 5, 6, 7 will be re-done. 8 is i progress and will be brought to you shortly. And I don't feel like removing what I typed before in the bold print, however there will be less exclamation points and less CAPS in my letters.

Special thanks to :

Kishi no neko

Billie the frouth sage

sailor-ahiru

Sakura-chan 0610

for their advice

and thanks to all the reviewers, especially those who yell at me to updatte, evil sheep and other threats filled with lovge are what motivate me to stop myspacing and get to my job!

Here's Chapter 5, any of you notice differences, you shall get a cookie

**Hi! Thank you to all who reviewed! You're alllllllllll special to me! Each and every one of you! You know what this means...it's time to hand out gifts in this chapter for the next reviews! A manga volume, Vash the Stampede's sunglasses that were stolen, and a yodel.  
But i'm not listing the reviews yet because im trying to finish this but they'll be in the next chapter! I'M SO SORRY IT WAS SO LATE OF AN UPDATE!TT.TT**

**Disclaimer : I'm going to explain my disownership in song! (to the tune of yankee doodle) I'm just a silly writer, I own nothing at alllll, so if someone tries to sue, I know it's not my fauuullllt!**

**Warning : More Mytho's suspicion, but fear not Fakir is here! And Mr. Cat reveals the play's story/plot aaaaaand there's a clue to WHO sent Mr. Cat that script in the first place! Song is not in chapter I'm still sorry. (Not my best chapter folks)**

It was a beautiful day at the Kinkan Academy, and the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and all seemed at peace. Well...except for one person.

_'AAAAAAH! Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!?!?!?!!?'_

Ahiru ran like the wind off to Mr. Cat's class, hoping to be early...well at least _**look like**_ she's early. In fact class started 2 minutes ago. Ahiru ran clad in her leotard, and gave a pause before opening the door. Her hand slowly reached the knob, and peeked in to see if Mr. Cat was busy. But to her shock, he wasn't in there at all! She looked around the room, only the students were there. She saw Pique and Lilie waving frantically at her to run over. Doing so, Ahiru ran and tripped face first, and promptly slid the rest of the way face down. The class had a good laugh as poor Ahiru struggled to sit perfectly normal, acting like nothing happened. With a look of determination on her face she stared long and hard at the door, expecting to see Mr. Cat. Five minutes later, and no crazy cat teacher proposing to young girls. The class was in an uproar. Loud chitter chatter echoed across the halls and some students attempted to escape. Unfortunately, someone stepped inside the room, and the students sat down all hushed. It was Mr. Cat! But he was not himself. He looked like he had gotten no sleep whatsoever : His eyes were half open, the fur on his head was frizzed out and all over the place, and his shoulders were slumped, unlike his usual good posture. He strided across the room as if in a daze. He stood in the middle of the room to speak.

"Hello class, I'm sorry for my tardiness, but there was a difficulty last night. I couldn't sleep at all...those darned birds kept me up all night!!!!!!" He added with anger to his voice. A glare from Fakir was sent to Ahiru. Ahiru however, didn't even think about looking at Fakir. Looks of embarrassment was etched across her face in a blush.

"I wish those ravens would hurry up and leave so I can sleep in peace!"

At this, Ahiru looked at Rue and Mytho. Rue was a little insulted, and slightly confused.

_'Why were the ravens near Mr. Cat?'_ Ahiru questioned herseld. Surely he didn't have a piece of Mytho's heart again did he? She was answered when Mr. Cat came up to her and said,

"Why Ahiru, weren't you kept up at night? Your dorm and mine are quite near and i saw many ravens tapping at your window!"

"Huh???" Ahiru only gave him a look of confusion, still ignoring looks from Fakir, which now consisted of shock.

"I don't remember seeing or hearing ravens at my window! Mr. Cat there must be a mistake, I know nothing of this at all! "

Well there were always birds at her windowsill in the morning, but never ravens or crows, especially in the middle of the _night_.

"Yes!!! Don't tell me you didn't hear them going 'caw caw caw!' every ten seconds! There were three ravens in the least that were by your window! Your not feeding them are you?"

Ahiru was stupified.Sure she fed the other birds in the morning but ravens??? Ahiru didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it. Truth be told, she really didn't see or hear the ravens at all!

"Mr. Cat are you sure they were by my window? Maybe it was someone else's!" The only way there'd be ravens by anyone's window was that the person's heart might be a target for their heart to be sacrificed to the Raven, and was being kept watch, but what case would it be if they were by her window? Surely Rue wouldn't want _her _heart because she knows she's Princess Tutu!

"Hmm...that could be the case, but anyway I couldn't sleep a wink! There should be exterminators for ravens! Ah well, I'll have to try and sleep tonight. Now class we must discuss the means of this play. I have copies of the script to hand out to you, but first I'll read to you the introduction." Mr. Car pulled out a stack of papers, which looked like the scripts for everyone...but...it was so big...so very big. Much bigger than the orginal script he brought a few days ago. The class shuddered at how long this will be. Mr. Cat skipped a few pages and finally reached the one he was looking for.

"Ah yes here we go." And Mr. Cat started to read the text.

**"There was once a town of Kinkan that lived joyously and peacefully. Its kingdom was ruled by no other than that of the Prince. The Prince loved all and vowed to protect it from any harm. However there came a day when darkness surrounded the whole kingdom. An evil monster Raven ruled a reign of terror throughout the town of Kinkan furhter plunging it into the darkness of despair. But the Prince, using his mighty sword, fought against the Raven, and found a way to defeat it. After the Prince's faithful knight, who protected him when he was but a child, was torn in two by the raven, the Prince finally used his sword to destroy his own heart. His heart was scattered into many places, and some of the pieces were used to seal the Raven, bringing peace to Kinkan. Now, as the people rejoiced, the Prince couldn't for he lost the feelings to express any form of happiness."**

**"Then one day, after a long time, a beautiful ballerina came to the kingdom. She felt sorry for the Prince for she fell in love with him, so she decided to collect his heart. She wanted him to fell all the joyous feelings he once lost. But there was a problem. She was a duck."**

Ahiru had to supress a quack from utter shock.

**"Yes, the girl was a duck, but with a magic pendant, she was able to turn into a girl, thus transforming into none other than...PRINCESS TUTU! Secretly enrolling in the same school as the prince, our heroine was able to detect pieces of the Prince's lost heart, and return them to him. However, not only doesn't the Prince know Princess Tutu's secret identity, he also didn't know she was a duck! And Princess Tutu could never profess her love for the Prince, because she would turn into a speck of light and vanish."**

At this point, all the students were fascinated and eager to know what else happens. However, our little Ahiru was having a hard time comprehending all this.

_'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH What do i do what do I do at this point everyone will know that I'm a duck and find me out, including Mytho!!! Aaaaaaaaaaah why me!?!?! This play must have been brought up by the flames of hell!!!!! '_

_'Hmmmm...then again, if need be, I could move to New York, I still have my passport for America...the airport Jet Blue has such nice prices and free headphones on the plane! Not only that, the airplane has **CHEERIOS**!!!'_

At this Ahiru had a pleasant smile on her face, but she shook that thought away angrily.

_'How could I think that? The Prince still needs his heart, and I still have to return it! And I can't leave Fakir behind! Ah Fakir!!!!! What will happen now!!!! OHHHHHH I DIDNT TURN INTO A GIRL FOR THIS, I SHOULD HAVE STAYED A DUCK!'_

Meanwhile Fakir had his own two cents to put in.

_'What?!? How were they able to know that? Is it one of Drosselmeyer's tricks? It must be, who else knows about Ahiru besides that bastard?!? This is getting bad...fingers crossed that Ahiru can keep her cool and Mytho is safe and doesn't find out about Princess Tutu's other half...I wonder if Ahiru is okay...'_

Fakir looked around the room, and saw her. She was visibly shaking and looked like she saw a ghost with a barney suit, jumping around in a field of flowers. Fakir didn't know how that analogy came into mind, but it was all he thought of at the moment. Anyway, he was worried about Ahiru freaking out during classtime. And he well, worried about HER more like it, but he didn't admit it, even though he practically showed Ahiru he loved her the other day. So he was in turmoil as well.

(Okay I don't think he knew it was Drosselmeyer who was controlling the story yet since it takes after episode 18, but can we all pretend that he knows about it? And not freak out because it's not like the anime exactly? Please?)

Mr. Cat went on with his reading, this time, the actual plot and story instead of just the introduction.

**"So day after day, she tried to do her best for the Prince, that is, until another Princess came to be---Princess Kraehe!"**

The glass gasped in wonder by Mr. Cat's dramatic way of saying "Princess Kraehe". You'd picture scary music and lightning by the way he said it. As for Rue, she only looked surprised and started to fidget. Mytho was watching her in amusement as she looked like a nervous wreck.

**"Yes, Princess Kraehe too fell in love with the Prince, and disposed of her normal school ways and became a dancing premadonna(sp?)! She feared that the Prince regaining his heart would make him more distant from her, so she did her best to stop Princess Tutu from retreiving the Prince's heart at all costs. Then there was the knight who tried to stop Princess Tutu too. He feared for the Prince's safety, so he kept him away from Princess Tutu, mostly with everyone else too. But when Princess Kraehe kidnaps the Prince, the knight and Princess Tutu teamed up to rescue the Prince, and give him the feeling of love. But there was a problem. The heart shard was drowned in Raven's blood! The Prince was turning into a Raven himself while trying to steal a heart to sacrifice for the monster Raven, the very one he sealed away years ago!"**

At this point, the class knows that Mr. Cat is overeggaterating, trying to sound dramatic.

**"Now the plot thickens, and the great battle of the Prince and the Raven will begin again, this tmie, with a little more help, such as help with defeating the raven inside of him. Princess Tutu was doing her best to help the Prince receive his heart, while now the knight is using a pen instead of a sword. And so, with a devastating revelation of Kraehe, an eternal evil inside the Prince, now the battle that was so long ago will rage on as Princess Tutu and the knight fight for their very lives."**

"And that, children, is what this play will be about. Now, auditions for the other characters will be held after class, now here are your scripts, and line of characters to be tried out for. And as for you Miss Ahiru, you must practice unless you want to fail and be forced to **MARRY MEEEEEEEEEEEE**!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES SIR!!!! I'LL DO MY BEST TO NOT LET YOU DOWN!!!!" Ahiru yelled from all the surpressed shock she had from the revelation of the story, it was so much like what was happening now. About Ahiru being...a duck, Fakir as a knight and how they worked together. Ahiru caught a blush on her face from thinking about Fakir. Even the part about Rue and Mytho's heart were true. It didn't make sense. So all of her emotions inside just bursted out on her answer to Mr. Cat. But by now the class was scared, except for a few (cough FAKIR cough), even Mr. Cat was surprised.

"I see...so your heart and soul is really put into this Ahiru...(anime tears) I'm so proud of you...for this, you'll get to practice in the outfit of Princess Tutu today!!!!"

"Whaaaat?" Ahiru was terrified to see what it looked like.

Mr. Cat just took Ahiru's terrified face as awed speechless. So he carried on and moved to another room.

"Ahiru isn't this great you get to be in the Princess Tutu outfit and all!" Pique said with sparkles in her eyes.

"And you'll probably be put in the most atrocious outfit with sleeves so puffy and big, you won't be able to move!" Lilie said as she imagined poor little Ahiru in a huge white dress that's too big for her to stand in.

Ahiru only gloomed in her despair.

_'I'm thinking about reconsidering my decision on that plane trip to America by not staying...'_

By then, Mr. Cat came back with the outfit underneath a brown cover and plastic. But instead of only one outfit, he brought in three other outfits as well.

"Well then, I thought since Miss Ahiru will be practicing in her costume I decided to bring the other outfits of the main characters! Princess Kraehe, the Knight, and the Prince! So Miss Ahiru, Miss Rue, Sir Fakir, and Sir Mytho please step up to receive the costumes. Now don't get them dirty. Especially **YOU** Miss Ahiru if I find anything wrong with this outfit by the play I shall have you **MARRY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!!!" Then he licked himself again, with the back of his head painted with beads of sweat.

The four walked to the center of the room, ready to take their outfits. When Ahiru reached Mr. Cat, she saw Rue's glare and Mytho's stare. But when her eyes met Fakir's she stood frozen in place. She knew his eyes were saying **'I'll be seeing YOU later'** but instead of feeling threatened, she almost felt...excited with fear, thinking back to their practice when they kissed. His emerald eyes never left her sapphire ones as she blindly reached for the hanger, with a light blush on her face. When Fakir took his hanger from Mr. Cat, he closed in on Ahiru.

He whispered, "Keep careful about this, if you need to leave the classroom I'll go with you, but you and I will continue from practice agreed?", his voice was low yet strangely seductive, especially when he talked about continuing from practice. This sent chills up Ahiru's spine, but she didn't know whether they were chills from fear or from pleasure...maybe both, but she decided to nod and walk away quickly from Mr. Cat...more like she ran back to her spot, but nobody cared.

Ahiru was nervous about opening up the costume. She didn't want to look at it. Meanwhile the other three were hesitant as well, but they slowly reached to uncover their own outfits. Ahiru was about to dismiss hers and return it to Mr. Cat, but then Pique and Lilie grabbed it from her saying,

"Ahiru, Ahiru you must open this, how can you so carelessly sit there with an outfit in your hand? C'mon open it, we wanna see!!!"

"Guys, I don't think I should..."

"Nonsense! Now let's see it!" Pique tore off the brown cover and plastic, and Ahiru closed her eyes tight. But she didn't hear anything from Pique or Lilie, that is, until she heard a whisper.

"Wow...it's so pretty..."

Ahiru dared to open one eye. But when she had a good look at it, her eyes popped out of her head. It was an exact replica of Princess Tutu's outfit. Almost like they raided her closet!!!!!! Either that or someone just won the best cosplaying award at an anime convention. Pique and Lilie started gabbering and showing her outfit to the other students much to Ahiru's despair, even Mytho and Rue saw it!!!! Not to mention Fakir. And when she saw the looks on their faces when they saw her outfit, and the replicas of theirs, she decided something.

_'Jet Blue headphones and Cheerios here I come.'_

Hope it was better than the original!


	6. Chapter 6

Only six seven and hopefully eight to go...yay!

**Hi all! Sorry i made a huge mistake! People don't have a clue on who wrote the play!!!! And the last chapter said people will have an idea!! I'm so sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
And now to thhank my reviewers who reviewed for my story and made it BIG! And for those who are patiently waiting wellllll HERE IT IS!!! throws confetti  
I'm finishing this today becuase i'm going to the dentist tommorrow to get my wisdom teeth pulled out...sooooooo I'm not going to be here for a bit during school too lol. Sooooo here ya gooooooooooooooooooooooo! THIS IS LONG SO DONT COMPLAIN PLEASE IF IM KLATE TO UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Princess Tutu, Nope, nothing at allllll, so I know if someone sues, I know it's not my faulllllllt**

**Warning : Ahiru turns into a duck for a bit!!!!! XD And uhm...you might be bored wiff my horrible writing!**

**Dirty Little Secret is brought to you by CHEERIOS!!! The number one cereal that's good for the heart, and for the family! Bee happy, Bee healthy! Now, back to the chapter!**

Ahiru was atonished...someone literally pulled Tutu's outfit out of her closet, cause it was the same exact thing! The color, the crown, even the little butterfly wings! And obviously, everyone else's outfits were just the same too. Rue had the outfit when she became Krahe, while Fakir and Mytho had the outfits they usually wear when they all encounter for example : Mytho's raven outfit, his white shirt with the black leggings, and the same goes for Fakir when he has on the knight's clothes and the other outfit with the blue shirt cute at the sleeve and the black leggings...It was then that Ahiru started to drift of into dream land where Fakir danced on and on and you could practically see the dazed look on her face as she dreamt. Of course she snapped back into reality when Mr. Cat addressed her.

"Miss Ahiru would you care to join the rest of your class and stop daydreaming? You're the lead role for pete's sakes! Or are you trying to get me to ask you to **MARRY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW**!" Mr. Cat started to lick himself again in frustration and Ahiru resumed in her worry over the outfits. The whole play ITSELF seemed to be the exact same thing that was going on with her now. The whole story looked like it was ripped off of Ahiru's life. But then Drossylmeyer came to mind.

_'What if it's Drossylmeyer that's doing this? But why?'_

Ahiru had no time to lose. She was going to find Drossylmeyer and ask him what's going on! Nevermind the fact that Ahiru's using this as an excuse to ditch the rest of class, not do the play and avoid Mytho, Rue, and the uncertainty of the next practice session with Fakir. Noooooo. Duck wasn't leaving for those reasons. Nope. Not at **ALL**. So Ahiru prayed with all her heart as she rose up her hand.

"Mr. Cat may I be excused?"

"Why Miss Ahiru there's only twenty minutes of the class left and I need you and Fakir to show the class a demonstration for one of the scenes! After that, you may go."

"B-b-b-b-but Mr. Cat, I-"

"No buts Miss Ahiru, now go change into your outfit, you didn't think I was giving the class an amateur demonstration did you? No I'm giving this class the whole scene in all it's glory and nothing less! Just read your part and just do it! Don't fail me Miss Ahiru or do I have to take you off the play and have you **MARRY MEEEEE**-"

"I'll do it I'll do it just don't marry me!"

The class grew silent for a few seconds and Mr.Cat was sitting in his tears.

"So...it is not the desire to marry me that drives you to work so hard...it's only for filling the pride of a teacher...no...not as a wife...just a teacher...ok Miss Ahiru...go to the next rooom and change and be back...same with you Sir Fakir...yes..." Mr. Cat said as anime tears continued to stream down his face and whiskers. Poor Ahiru trudged on out of the classroom through the hallway into the changing room, head hung low in depression. She was completely unaware however, that someone else was going into the same room.

Just when Ahiru was about to take off her leotard, she heard a gruff voice behind her.

"I see that you're not happy about this as well."

"QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Ahiru yelled, and before she could close her mouth, _POOF_! She turned into a little yellow duck. Ahiru quacked very angrily at Fakir, her feathers all ruffled.

"You don't have to go ballistic on me, especially when everyone else is next door." came the voice of the cool attituded Fakir.

"quack quack quack QUACK ACK! quack QUACK quack quack quack quack!" - "It's not MY FAULT that YOU came up behind me!" Duck continued to make a fuss, until Fakir held her into a warm embrace.

"Shut your mouth idiot, or you'll let the whole world know about your secret alias."

Duck was enjoying the embrace, that is, until Fakir said that. Really, why MUST he ruin things like these with that big mouth of his? Duck blushed at the word 'mouth' remembering their practice session. Also, Duck remembered what Fakir whispered in the class. So Duck immediately tore herself away from Fakir, and ran around looking for water.

"QUACK! QUACK! QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!" - "WATER! WATER! WHERE IS ANY WATER?"

Fakir was about to say something, until Ahiru found an old plant waterer, which still had a drop left as she held it. After that she found herself human...and once again, naked, and in front of Fakir. Ahiru started to scream and was red as a tomato.

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!" Fakir yelled, throwing the Princess Tutu outfit at her, all the while blushing and started to have bad thoughts. But we'll leave Fakir alone for now and get back to Ahiru.

Ahiru threw the tutu on, adding the barette, the crown, and her shoes, all in a rush to feel clothed. What she didn't realize though was that she just donned on the outfit of her other identity : Princess Tutu. And let me tell you. You could rarely see a difference besides her height and her freckles...except for her braid of course. She stood there gazing at a mirror, putting her hand on it to meet the reflection's. This was not Princess Tutu...but...but...just look at her! Ahiru didn't feel like coming out, especially with Mytho there. She turned around to say this to Fakir who had his back turned, but he was currently taking his shirt off obviously dressing up in his outfit too.

"EEP!" Ahiru turned back around to look at the mirror, which actually showed a reflection of Fakir's shirtless back. She couldn't win in this situation.

"Why are you so noisy?" Fakir turned around to see Princess Tutu, and she was...blushing?

"Princess Tutu?" Ahiru shook her head, looking at her feet, which became quite interesting.

"Ahiru?" Ahiru then shook her head yes, still looking at the ground.

"Wow...this is bad. If you waltz out there propped up exactly like Princess Tutu, Mytho will get suspicious...doesn't help none that I'm in my knight's outfit..."

"Mmhmm" Ahiru murmured, her head STILL down. Like geeze you'd think if she looked up she'd have a seizure or something!

Fakir had a questioned look on his face, then realized he was shirtless. He blushed at first, but then had an idea which made him grin. Ahiru saw this grin but was not sure whether if it held the traces of good or evil.

"So...I see that you're blushing am I correct?" He continued to grin, taking steps closer to Ahiru.

"NO I'M NOT!" Ahiru argued looking up, but let out a small 'eep' and looked back down, seeing Fakir shirtless and only two feet away from her.

"Liar." Fakir took another step closer to her, making Ahiru back up. Fakir was enjoying himself. He liked to scare Ahiru, to tease her, and to...kiss her. In a flash, Fakir mashed his lips with hers, having a fierce grip on Ahiru's shoulders. And in the matter of only a few seconds Ahiru found herself up against a wall, being attacked by hot kisses. His body completely on hers, Ahiru's stomach fluttered as if someone let loose a jar of butterflies. Was Ahiru scared? A little. Was she liking the kisses? Very much. Was she going to do anything to stop it? Nope...

It didn't look like Fakir was going to stop any time soon either. Fakir left a trail of kisses from her lips, her jaw, and to her neck. Ahiru's hands gripped Fakir's hair so hard she was almost afraid his scalp would bleed. Not that it was possible just yet, but Ahiru didn't really have time to think about it as Fakir contniued to massage her neck with his lips.

Then, from out of nowhere, Fakir bit into Duck with his now noticeable large white fangs. Duck could feel Fakir suck the blood from the bite with his teeth still in her neck...Duck then pushed him away, holding onto her neck as blood continued to sprinkle through her hand.

"Fakir...?"

Fakir looked away, ashamed. He also said, "I'm sorry..."

It was then that Duck realized what happened...

_'Fakir is a vampire?!?!?!!?_ _WHAT ON EARTH'_

_Ok, that never happened, but I'm just high from my cold right now so sorry. Here's what REALLY happened._

Ahiru decided that it was time to stop though, and gently pushed Fakir away. Fakir took the hint and slowly backed off, gazing into Ahiru's eyes. Crystal blue met emerald green once more. They both parted for breath at first, and then continued to stare. Ahiru realized just how attractive he looked topless with his hair ruffled. She blushed at his appearance but you couldn't tell from her already flushed face. Then she started to straighten herself out, looking as neat as poosible and NOT look like she had a two minute makeout with her classmate...she seems to have a lot of problems today. Fakir however, started to look for the abandoned shirt with the cape he was supposed to put on. He grimaced at the striking similarity from what he was wearing to his knight's outfit. He then realized the situation.

"Ahiru don't go outside."

"What?"

"If you do, imagine what Mytho will think."

Ahiru then started to imagine a very confused Mytho, an annoyed Rue, and a bunch of ravens...but she couldn't actually THINK OF WHAT ELSE would happen.

"W-w-well what should I do Fakir?" Ahiru completely wanted to stick to the changed subject because of their previous...ahem, 'engagement', but she still felt a sense of loss after Fakir's warmth had etched away from her body. She sighed, and started to agree with Fakir about his theory until she heard loud noises.

"AHIRUUU! GET OUT HERE NOW WE KNOW YOU'RE READY!" came the loud voice of Pique, slamming her fist on the door.

"I KNOW YOU FEEL TRAUMATIZED BUT YOU MUST COME OUT! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOUR FACE OF GLOOM!" Lilie said too happy about Ahiru's situation.

Ahiru panicked, looking to Fakir for answers.

"Ok here's what we do, we-" but he was cut off after Pique bashed through the door yelling at Ahiru to move her ass - I mean, _politely_ opened the door and _kindly_ asked Ahiru to come outside. Silly typos! She stopped frozen in mid-yell when she saw that Faki was in the same room. Pique had a mischevious look in her eye, and pulled Ahiru away forcefully while poor Ahiru silently pleaded to Fakir for help. But he gave none, for he did not know what to do at this moment. Pique and Lilie were questioning Ahiru all the while when they were crossing the hall to Mr. Cat's class. She had protested on going, but they didn't listen. The next minute she was thrusted into the classroom and hid her face as the class awed at her. Echoes of 'oooooh' and 'aaaaaaaah' were heard around the room, and there stood Mr. Cat gazing at Ahiru with admiration in his eyes.

"Yes very good, you are the perfect image of Princess Tutu! Just perfect! Now stand by as we wait for Fakir to come."

Pique and Lilie were commenting Ahiru on how she looked, but she wasn't paying attention. No. She was looking over to Mytho and Rue receiving looks she wished she never had to see. Mytho was staring at her in a surprised daze, his eyes changing colors while Rue was trying to make Mytho look away, giving Ahiru a shocked and angry face. Ahiru tried to look anywhere else around the room, but her eyes still wandered over to the gazing Mytho. His newfound emotions showed shock, anger, and...something else she could not describe.

Mytho was flashbacking to all the encounters he had with Tutu, how many times she gave him his heart, and her dancing. How she asked people to dance with her, with that pure innocent smile played across her lips. Why was Ahiru holding a grave resemblance to her, her hair...somewhat, her eyes, even her smile reminded him of her. WHY?

At that moment Fakir burst into the room, hoping against hope that Mytho hadn't seen. But his fears came true as Mytho was in the room looking at Ahiru with such intent you could slice the tension with a knife. Mytho then looked over to Fakir and gave him a look that consisted grudge-holding, jealousy, and hatred. What Fakir didn't know was that Mytho knew Fakir told Ahiru about Mytho's heart. Fakir sent a glare back to Mytho, thinking it was the raven part of him glaring. Rue did all she could to stop Mytho from looking at Ahiru but to no avail. She pleaded for him to look away, but he did not comply, but instead said in anger

"Why?!? Do you know too?!? Do you know how that girl knows about my heart? What else do you know that you haven't told me?!? Can you explain why she resembles Tutu? Huh?!?!? What more do I **not** already know?!? ...Sometimes you truly sicken me..."

His soft, quiet words were laced in venom, and surprisingly nobody heard except for Rue. Rue briefly stared at Mytho in pure shock before crying and running away from the room.

Mr. Cat called after her, but she was already too far. He looked over to Mytho, almost knowing right off the bat that he was the one who made Rue cry.

"Sir Mytho, would you care to please exit the room, I'll see you after class."

Mytho chose to stand, but instead of heading out the door he strided over to Ahitu, his eyes holding a grip on hers in a trance. He took her hand and bent down to kiss it, much like the first time he did when he met her. Ahiru blushed madly, while Fakir was giving him the glare of death and was prepared to push him off her, especially when he heard,

"You look beautiful Ahiru..." Mytho said, with a sickening tone that made Pique and Lilie pause in their happiness, with the tiniest pang of fear and nervousness. They awkwardly smiled as Mytho left saying,

"I'll see you soon Ahiru..."

The class looked on in wonder as Mytho walked away to the door.

Mr. Cat eyed Mytho's every move, until he realized that both participants were in the room.

"Ah yes, Miss Ahiru, Sir Fakir you both look quite wonderful, but now I need you to practice the dance, in scene 42."

It took a while before the two realized they were in the real world and slowly complied to Mr. Cat's request. They took their positions and looked at their scripts.

Meanwhile, Mytho had his back to the wall, peering into the room through the door crack. If they think that they're going to separate him from answers, they were sadly mistaken. He peered into the room, seeing Ahiru read her scripts with a worried look on her face.

'Princess Tutu...WHY!' Anger seethed through his eyes as he continued to ponder the lies, treachery and betrayl from Rue, Fakir, even...Princess Tutu herself.

"Ok, have you both reviewed your lines? Good. You two will do the pas deux like you practiced yesterday. Now...start!"

(ok, the scene that takes place never happened, but please bear with me i have bad memory)

Ahiru rose her hands with uncertainty, preparing to do her trademark move of asking Fakir to dance with her. But this was a problem. This is Ahiru! Not Princess Tutu! They're both in one body, but they are different people! How was she going to do this? She looked to Fakir, once again, and by the look of his eyes he was actually encouraging her to go on. She closed her eyes and imagined herself as Tutu, as if merging with her with out transforming. Ahiru then internally beamed as she finished what she started.

She held her arms in the air, circulated her hands and held out one for Fakir, saying in a voice as calm and serene as you could imagine, "Come dance with me...Sir Fakir." Fakir had to blink to make sure he was seeing Ahiru...he could have sworn that it was Tutu's voice he heard! But he nodded and forced himself to glare at Ahiru, holding his plastic sword to her.

"Keep away from the Prince...you are nothing but a nuisance."

"But the Prince needs his heart!" Ahiru remembered saying this phrase too many times before.

"He doesn't need anything from you. I suggest you keep your distance, or I will kill anyone who endangers him, much like Kraehe, and if it came down to it I could even kill you."

"You wouldn't! Please allow me to help! The Prince is asking for his heart! He wants to feel! Please let me! Can't you see he still suffers never knowing how to yell in anger, cry in sadness, or even know how to love? How can you allow someone to live like that? Having him like this is terrible!" Ahiru bursted, putting her emotions into each and every line. What she didn't realize though, that she actually had tears streaming down her face.

Mytho's eyes widened in shock and awe. He remembered seeing Princess Tutu cry before. He looked on, his whole attention captivated on Ahiru.

Fakir was stunned at how much Ahiru put into her part. Then he remembered how she felt about Mytho before all of this happened. And the first time she was yelling at him about Mytho's heart. Once again Fakir had to force his cold voice and seething words.

"Mytho does't need to do anything of that. I promised to protect him and to do that I have to get rid of you!" He pretended to try to thrust his sword into her, but she dodged with fluent moves of grace. This continued for a few seconds, until Ahiru held his hands in place, making him drop his sword.

"Please stop. I don't have any wish to fight you. I'm only trying to help our Prince. Please hear me out, I know he will experience painful feelings, but there will be joyous ones that will let him know how beautiful life is. I want to protect Mytho as much as you do, but for that we must work together...please come dance with me..."

She already held their hands in position so the 'fake' Fakir grudgingly agreed, in step with 'Tutu'.

They continued to dance, all the while pretending discussing their differences, and 'Tutu' trying to compromise. As the finished their pas deux, the 'fake' Fakir gazed into Ahiru's eyes and said,

"For Mytho' sake I shall tolerate you. But know this : he won't love you. You're true self."

Ahiru meekly nodded with a sad smile. "Yes...I know."

They both stood up, and then glanced at eachother for a second before 'fake' Fakir said,

"I should go, but you, you better watch yourself for Kraehe, and I still don't quite trust you. Anything happens to Mytho and it's your head."

'Tutu' nodded and smiled saying, "Thank you Fakir" as she curtsied and skipped away to the other side of the classroom.

The class applauded, while Mr. Cat was not only proud, but astonished at how well Ahiru had performed. Although a bit baffled at how they grew so accustomed to calling the Prince 'Mytho' in only a few minutes, he enjoyed their performance.

"WONDERFUL! TRULY WONDERFUL! I'LL HAVE YOU PRACTICE SO YOU CAN KEEP IT UP FOR FURTHER REHEARSELS! Now class, go back to your dorms, and don't forget, more auditions for extra casting will be held at 5:00 p.m tonight. Now have a good day students, and please give Miss Ahiru and Sir Fakir a hand for a job well done." The class did so, and they proceeded to the door, while Ahiru and Fakir stayed where they stood. Mr. Cat figured they were going to practice again so he left the room as well. What nobody realized was that Mytho was still watching, hiding from everyone else, he had to know what was happening.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Fakir and Ahiru continued to stand there rather awkwardly.

"So uhmm...uh great scene huh?" Ahiru said trying to break the silence.

"Why did you cry?"

"Wha?"

"You were crying."

"Well-I-uh...I..."

"What do you feel for Mytho?" He couldn't help but feel jealousy towards Mytho, knowing he had Ahiru's heart once...well...hopefully.

"What? You know I can't say that! I mean...I admire him, but he is like a brother to me, and I want to do my best for him...it's not like how i feel for you!" She said turning away, just realizing what she just said.

Fakir looked surprised for the umpteenth time that day. Walking towards Ahiru, he smiled and held his hand out.

"Then may I ask for my Princess to dance?"

Ahiru turned around in surprise and joy. She seemed rather hesitant at first, but then took his hand with a smile. "Anything for my knight in no armor." And then they danced in the middle of the room, unaware of the eyes that watched the whole scene.

Hope you liked it better! 7 and 8 will have to wait


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I took out the whole authoress blah blah blah because I got a migraine reading it XD

Anyway, chapter 8 will be coming soon, hope you like this edited version for anyone reading this.

Here we go.

**Warning : Crappy writing from a crappy writer of course**

**Double warning : A DOSE OF CHEERIOS!**

**Triple Warning : THERE WILL BE A DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ME NO OWN PRINCESS TUTU!**

**Now that THAT'S taken care of, please enjoy the chapter!**

Dirty Little Secret

Mytho growled in anger as his amber eyes scanned the display of the teens dancing. From nowhere he heard music playing as the two began to dance. He was suddenly confused as the strange melody played...

The guitar tunes seemed to come from nowhere and Ahiru seemed troubled by this until she realized it was the boombox on the other side of the room. Fakir didn't seem to notice the music, or he wasn't really caring judging by the look on his face. She didn't have time to think about this as she looked into Fakir's eyes and saw his face coming closer by the second. No sooner did she think that he was going to kiss her, she suddenly felt Fakir raise her up in the air, spinning around in circles before putting her down gracefully, where Ahiru landed on her one toe with her other leg stretched out, her body facing him.

She could hear the words spray from the boombox, the vocalist being a male, which actually surprised Ahiru for she had never heard a man sing before. Then she started to understand the meaning of the words as they played.

_Let me know that I've done wrong _

_When I've known this all along _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret _

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

At the time, Ahiru could have sworn Fakir whispered, "Just another regret hope that you can keep it." but she dismissed the thought when Fakir dipped her.

_My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know?_

Meanwhile, Rue was silently weeping in her raven's nest, and contemplating the situation.

_'Where did it go wrong? The raven's blood should have brought Mytho closer to me, not having him push me away! Push me away for Princess Tutu no less. That wench. How was she chosen for that ridiculous play anyway? Where did that play come from? It has done nothing for me, except having Mytho find out about Tutu's identity. I'll make Mytho mine and sacrifice a heart for father...yes...in fact...Tutu's heart is perfect for father...yes...her heart is pure, and I'm sure father would enjoy it...and then I will finally have Mytho for myself and for no one else!'_

Rue smiled grimly and disappeared leaving only a feather. However she couldn't help but to think,

_'Is this what I should really do? Would this make Mytho mine forever more? Or would it push him even farther away? Why am I doing all this for father? Can I really trust him to have Mytho marry me? Why...do I feel that this is...wrong? No! I shouldn't doubt father, or myself! I'm Kraehe! Aren't I...?'_

_When we live such fragile lives _

_It's the best way we survive _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that neds to know _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret _

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

Yet again, Ahiru could faintly hear Fakir whispering "Just another regret hope that can keep it." and Ahiru was a little confused. But as she continued to sway this way and that, she began to think about how much things have changed. At first she was in love with Mytho, and shyed away from Fakir. Now it was the other way around! But Mytho still needs the rest of his heart, and the raven's blood inside him isn't helping any. And poor Rue. She calls herself Kraehe, yet Ahiru can't help but to feel as though she's still Rue. In fact, Rue's the only one that hasn't changed. She still loves Mytho. Thankfully she hasn't fallen for Fakir...But that's not the point! The point is that despite the wonderful affection she's receiving from Fakir, they have to work together to help Mytho! But...the affection comes first...

_My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside_

_ These thoughs I can't deny _

_These sleeping dogs won't lie _

_And I try to lie _

_It's eating me apart _

_Trace this line back_

The dance was more rapid, Ahiru spinning in never ending circles, as the guitar screamed its melody. Fakir pulled her close to him however, and she blushed a few shades of red. Once again she could hear the lyrics, but this time the voice was hushed, almost as if it was telling someone a secret.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

Fakir whispered into Ahiru's ear, "Dirty litttle secret."

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

Once again Fakir whispered "Just another regret."

Fakir was rather enjoying the dance, flustering Ahiru every chance he could get. But for some reason, he couldn't help but feel...being watched. He subconsciously held her closer to him as the dance continued. He was worried about what was to happen when they see Mytho again, Tutu's identity revealed...sort of. For once, he hopes Rue will use her raven magic...words...spell...or whatever she uses to make Mytho believe her soft lies. And if she proves to be useless, not that there's much difference according to Fakir, they'd have to come up with a Plan B. And as for his little whispers throughout the dance, he had no idea whatsoever of where they came from. Heck, he didn't even know the whole song, much less the lyrics! Something odd was going on, and deep inside, Fakir felt that the play was included. But he would have to settle that later because right now, finishing the dance with Ahiru is the only thing that matters at this point. Why he thought that is more important, he'd have to think about it later too.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret _

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret _

_My dirty little secret _

_Dirty little secret _

_Dirty little secret!  
_

_Who has to know?  
_

_Who has to know?_

The song slowly came to an end, as did the dance. Ahiru ended up in the same position as she used to imagine herself with Mytho. Her face to the side, her back to Fakir's chest, his arms around her, meanwhile her own arms fomed an oval above her head. She even imagined the cherry blossom petals flowing in the wind as she closed her eyes. She felt safe in Fakir's arms, and wondered why she wasn't in them from the very beginning.

_'I wonder...if I fell in love with Fakir first...how different would things be?'_ She sighed, before realizing the important factor_ 'Oh no! I shouldn't be thinking like that! Mytho wouldn't have had some of his heart put together! Oh no what's gonna happen now that Mytho saw me as Princess Tutu! Oh nooooooooo why didn't I fly to America when I had the chance! I could have been eating Cheerios now! Wait, I can't run away! I must fight to protect Mytho, whatever the challenge! I wonder how he's doing...wait, what about Fakir!'_

Ahiru was about to turn around and face him, but Fakir beat her to it. He twirled her around, and kept a strong grip on her shoulders making sure she wouldn't run away. Not that she would, but just in case...

He crashed his lips onto hers and held her even closer to him as he continued to assault Ahiru's lips...yes that's right...**assault**. Instead of fiery lustfull kissing, it was more slow and sweet, almost passionate. She was enjoying herself despite the butterflies threatening to overflow from her body. Her past thoughts were slowly diminishing as the kisses continued. So much that she nor Fakir noticed the amber eyes watching them.

Mytho was not happy. No sir. Not at all. Being taken over by Raven's blood was bad enough for Mytho. But now a "friend" who suspiciously looks exactly like Princess Tutu is kissing his other "friend" and it...hurt? The Raven side of Mytho was not pleased that his new target might be already taken by the useless knight, and to top it off the real Mytho's emotions started to affect him. He didn't like these feelings that were currently pouring into his system. Jealousy...where did that come from?

_'Oh yes...them.'_

The "lovers" kissing in the center of the room. How he despised them.

_'It's their fault I'm feeling like this. It's their fault I acted so cruelly towards Rue. In fact, it's Kraehe's fault feeding me lies, and living in the lie of herself being known as Rue. It's all their fault! How can they say they care for me if they've been doing nothing but lie to me! Krahe tells me she loves me, but what has she done for me?!? Did she ever sacrifice something from herself for me?!? Fakir said he always wanted to protect me...but is he protecting me now? No! He's too busy kissing Ahiru! Did he protect me from the Raven's blood? And Tutu...she...she...she made me feel this way...she...returned me pieces of my heart, but she made me beleive that...! That...!That...!'_

It took Mytho awhile to find the words to finish the sentence in his head.

_'That she may have loved me too.'_

_'She is the worst of them, the worst of all the liars! She must have pretended to care for me, and must have grimaced everytime a piece of my heart was found. It's...it's all her fault. It's her fault things are the way they are...it's..._

_...Princess Tutu's fault...?'_

Mytho questioned himself at this. It seemed his true self was starting to grow stronger somehow.

_'Can you really say it's Tutu's fault? All she ever did was try to restore my heart, it's **you** who is at fault! You, the raven within me is causing all these problems. If not for you, I'd still be with Tutu now! I'd feel the true respect of love instead of this image you've created for us! It's true that Tutu was the one who caused everything to flow in motion, but I wished for it! I wanted my heart to be restored! I still want my heart! I don't want to steal another heart for the Raven! I want my own! You are the one at fault and I want you out **now**!'_

Mytho was spiraling in different directions, as his eyes continued to switch colors of crimson and gold. His breathing was shortened, and he looked ready to collapse. He clutched his heart and gave out a loud cry.

_'PRINCESS TUTU!'_

This cry of either sadness or anger was heard by the two teens as they ceased their kissing.

Ahiru knew this voice. It was...

"MYTHO!"

Fakir knew it too, and ran to the location of the horrible sound. There they found Mytho, who couldn't even stand without a struggle. Fakir reached closer to him, but was met by a voice that screamed "Get back!" which was surprisingly Mytho's. However, Ahiru and Fakir weren't the only ones that heard Mytho's pitiful death cry. Kraehe soon appeared on the scene in a flurry of black feathers, and raced to Mytho.

"My Prince! What has happened?"

Instead of a answer, Mytho only kept yelling and screaming for everyone to go away. He slid on the floor in a sitting position, clutching his head this time. Kraehe tried to comfort him, but no one could even reach within a foot of Mytho.

"What have you done?" Kraehe seethed. "What have you done to him?!?!" She cried louder this time. This is one of the few times Duck saw Krae- Rue so upset. She looked on the verge of tears. Rue tried cooing to Mytho, saying "Everything will be okay" but to no avail. Mytho kept murmuring something incoherent. Fakir tried to snap some sense into Mytho, but was met with an outbreak.

"SHUT UP! You think you understand?!? You think you know hot it is for me!?! You don't know **anything**! Nobody knows anything! You only do what **you** think is good for me! Do you really know what's best for me?!? You don't! That's why everything here is messed up! Why can't everyone just go away! You're all terrible people! ...No...they're not terrible...they are my friends...just...why do people always have to be around me?!? _Just leave me alone_! Everyone! NONE OF YOU LOVE ME! I love you, but you don't love me! Be gone! Just...leave me...alone..." At this point Mytho was not only battling himself, but he was starting to sob. Ahiru was ready to cry too, she didn't want to see Mytho like this.

"...Help...me..." was all Mytho could say before he blacked out.

Before anybody could do anything, an eerily familiar laughter could be heard throughout the whole room.

_'Oh no...'_ Fakir thought, but his thoughts were cut short when a old grandfather clock appeared in the room. It slowly opened to reveal an old man wearing old colorful clothing, with a huge smile that gleamed in gruesome delight. The three dancers were met with the face of...

"DROSSYLMEYER?!?!?"

Dun dun dun!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for the long update, but the good news is, I'm doing a lot more revising and editing thanks to the advice of some reviews. They opened my eyes to the fact my writing is crappier than I realized but I'm fixing that. Hopefully I improved!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Princess Tutu.**

**Warning : Even though I'm trying to improve my writing in this fic, it still may be crap. Just letting you know.**

**Chapter Eight**

The trio all looked horrified upon the dead man, save for Fakir who felt his blood boil.

"My children, has this not been such a grand twist in the story! A play within a story, with the main characters playing their true roles with a most tragic ending! Ha ha ha, how delightful!" The old man grinned, and the dark gleam in his eyes was almost too much to bear. Why in the world was he here anyway? Before Ahiru could ask, Fakir beat her to it.

"What do you want?!?" Fakir interrogated, his voice thick with malice.

Drossylmeyer only chuckled more and replied,

"To see what the damage is my dear boy! And it seems that the play has made many changes before even starting! A prince heading down the path of insanity, a princess lost without her lover, a second princess that's in love with another, and a knight who has fallen for the second princess! How delightfully dysfunctional!"

"You sick bastard!" Fakir cried and leaped toward the man with killer intent.

Drossylmeyer merely stepped to the side, and just as Fakir lunged for him, grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, then pushing him to the ground having his foot neatly placed on his back.

Ahiru shouted Fakir's name and ran over to help him, but was soon silenced and had floated towards Drossylemyer against her will.

"Now now Princess Tutu, don't be so hasty or you'll end up like your little friend here - or should I say your dear knight whom you have chosen over Mytho?"

"I didn't, I -!" Once again she was silenced against her will.

"Excuses, excuses, you think an old man like me is too feeble to know what's going on? You've made your choice. But whether to the benefits of everyone else, I think not!" Drossylmeyer gave another chuckle and turned his attention towards Kraehe who had been holding an unconscious Mytho the whole time.

"And you, Princess Kraehe, what have you to say of all this? Still tending to the Prince? Your role seems to be the only one that has not left it's place save for a few second thoughts of your identity. That's rather boring if I say, perhaps I shall put your lover at stake. Hmm hmm, that would be wonderful!" How he loved to torture the innocent's mind with a few simple teasing words.

"Keep away from the Prince!!!" Kraehe screamed, clutching the resting boy even tighter.

"Possessive aren't we?"

"L-leave Rue alone!"

Drossylmeyer turned to Ahiru slightly surprised at her random and rather bold outburst. Kraehe turned her head towards Ahiru, shocked at her actions.

"Rue is it? Last time I remember it was Kraehe. Getting a bit too headstrong are we Princess Tutu?"

"P-please, leave us alone!"

"And after all I've done? Nonsense! Don't forget, the only reason you're standing here is because of me. Or have you forgotten already, Princess Tutu?"

Ahiru was silenced once more, only this time on her own accord. Fakir was struggling under Drossylemyer, but the old coot seemed to have great strength.

"You bastard!" Fakir shouted from under Drossylmeyer's foot. It felt like a boulder was sitting on Fakir's back. Fakir wanted to help Ahiru in any way possible in this situation, but felt almost as helpless as he did when his parents died.

"There'll be no revolts from you, little boy. You have not even begun to embrace the power that your bloodline has graciously given you! Although with myself around, I'm not sure if I would let you..."

"Shut up!"

"Saucy boy aren't you?" And for a split second, the authoress feared that the readers would get the wrong idea, and quickly made note to explain the word 'saucy' at the end of the chapter. Resuming to her position the story continued, much to everyone's, including Drossylmeyer's, confusion.

"You see, at first I was disoriented by the idea that my story should change so suddenly from my original version, but now I think it's a nice touch. And how close the Prince was to discovering your secret! How terrible! How grand! Even though he is a bit of a-" he coughed, trying to mumble out his remaining words, "-lost cause-" and his words became loud and triumphant again "this discovery could lead to many problems! However he has not achieved the knowledge fully yet, and won't he be brittle to know that every one of you has kept it a secret from him! Ha ha ha ha ha haaaa- how delightful!"

Ahiru didn't know whether to be awed or disgusted by his speech. And what sent a chill up her spine that this madness is ony the tip of the ice burg, his true intentions have not been clearly made known to them. Although increased tragedy ran through Ahiru's head...

"You children are truly impossible! You don't get it do you? I'm not here to cause any more trouble than I already have! Although that would be lovely...I'm only here to ensure you four that once this play is over there will be damage beyond repair!" Again he gave a laugh, and Ahiru started to question this man's sanity. She didn't know him too well before to make such a judgement.

"Y-you monster!" Kraehe cried.

"I've been called worse, my dear." said Drossylmeyer, as his grandfather clock had emerged once again. He took his foot off Fakir and retreated to his clock, but made sure to say,

"I'll be watching...hee hee hee." He made sure that he and the clock disappear before Fakir leaped for him again.

Soon Fakir was groping the air, trying to find a secret trap door or anything at all that could detect Drossylmeyer. But he vanished as if he had not come at all. Fakir cursed under his breath, but soon trotted over to Ahiru who was in a slight daze. He suddenly felt a gust of wind, and turned in Kraehe's direction. Kraehe and Mytho however, were nowhere to be found, but a single crow's feather was left, meaning Kraehe left and had obviously taken Mytho with her.

"Damn it..." he cursed again. He quickly turned his attention to Ahiru. "Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh..." Ahiru nodded. Even dressed in the elegance of Princess Tutu, she was still the shy clumsy Ahiru Fakir knew. But everytime he looked at her now, he had tokeep reminding himself that.

"You have to pull out of this play. If Drossylmeyer's intentions were for us to particiapte in it, then it is best that we do not at all."

"But-!"

"Listen to me Ahiru, tell Mr. Cat you simply cannot do it. I'll persuade him if he needs convincing otherwise. Mytho...he needs help now more than ever at this point...we need to be there for him, and off that stupid play. Do you understand me? If anything happened to you, I-I-" Fakir never finished that sentence, instead he embraced Ahiru, who was now fully aware of her surroundings. "Don't do anything stupid."

Ahiru nodded numbly, then felt the warmth leave her as Fakir pulled away, and was heading towrds the door. Fakir turned to her and said,

"Remember - pull out of the play. Be careful."

With that he left, leaving Ahiru standing there trying to absorb everything that had happened.

_'...I...I don't know what to do now. I guess I'll have to pull out of the play and that will cause problems. But Fakir is right! We have to do this for Mytho's sake! And for our safety...I hope Fakir will be alright...'_

Ahiru finally left the practice room and went straight for her room, changing into her pajamas and tried her best to sleep the rest of the day off. Pike and Lillie decided to stop teasing Duck after they came back from auditioning. But they did keep Ahiru up for an extra hour with their non-stop girl chatter. She actually fell asleep around 7:30. A girl needs her sleep!

Fakir tossed and turned in his bed, his mind swarming with thoughts on Drossylmeyer, fears for himself and Ahiru's safety, and the possiblities of what would happen if Mytho had discovered Ahiru by now which was highly likely.

_'Damn it all! I need to come up with a plan...If I can get replacements for Ahiru and myself we won't have to worry about the play, and we can focus on saving Mytho. For now, let's just hope that possibly, he forgets all of what happened today from his breakdown. Sometimes I wish he was back to normal. But...if he really does need a heart like Ahiru says..._'

Then his thoughts traveled to Ahiru, her smiling face, her clumsy antics, the way she seemed to become more like Princess Tutu each day. His mind went back to what could happen if Mytho found out her identity, almost scaring Fakir

_'If he finds out then that raven inside him will definately corrupt him, making him harder to reach out to. Kraehe, you better do something about this, or so help me I will throttle the **both** of you!'_

Fakir shook his head from those thoughts and then tried to calm himself down.

_'Let's not get into that. What we need now are replacements. One of the upperclassmen could easily take Ahiru's place. My case is a different story...'_

Fakir racked his brain for somebody, anybody that can actually dance and would be stupid enough to be part of a ridiculous play-

A boy with brown hair and roses suddenly came to mind. Fakir grinned slightly at his new candidate.

_'Perfect.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Rue who was still in her Kraehe persona, was stroking Mytho's hair.

"My Prince...please...don't leave me...forget...forget everything that's happened...you must not know that Ahiru is that wretched Princess Tutu...that girl, that annoying little-"

"L-leave Rue alone!"

"...she still thinks of me as Rue. Why does she insist that's who I am? I am Kraehe! And you are my Prince! And I won't let her keep you away from me! that's how it is...isn't it?"

Kraehe didn't like this possibility of her as Rue. But...the more she thought of it, the more she realized that's who she really wanted to be. She was happiest when she was just Rue, with Mytho just the way he was, even without the raven. She closed her eyes tight determined not to let any tears fall, lest they wake up the slumbering Mytho.

"I...I want to go back to the way I was! I want to become Rue again, and for you to be how you were before, you were better that way! Without this...this...monster inside you! I love you! Perhaps...I should have let Princess Tutu fill your heart...but instead of me, you loved her! I want you for myself but I don't want you in this state! It's...-sniffle-...fortunate you are resting my Prince."

Unbeknownst to her, Mytho was awake the whole time, and he had heard everything. It took all of the self control his counterpart could muster to not stand up and lash out at her. But even the real Mytho was in a slightly angered and enlightened state. But this also fueled the fire burning within the raven side of him and as all the flashbacks of Princess Tutu and Ahiru flashed before him, finally making sense, the raven saw his chance to control his emotions...err...intensify them to be exact. And now Mytho kept concentrating on Princess Tutu and Ahiru, but he hated how she mustered up all those feelings inside of him. Especially how he was angered when he witnessed Ahiru, _her_ counterpart kiss Fakir. But it all made sense to him now. He knows what's happening and made a slight change in his priorities. And to get what he wanted, he had to give in to the raven part of him. But...to get Princess Tutu to be with him, he'd do **anything.**

* * *

Ahiru was actually sleeping peacefully after her friends had ended their torture- I mean chit-chat and let her rest around 7:30, and she slept like a rock.

However, she kept hearing a light tapping noise by her window in the middle of the night, She checked her clock on the wall and saw that it was three minutes before midnight.

_'Who would be up at this hour?'_

Ahiru was about to check the window when she remembered Fakirs words.

_**"Be careful."**_

She shook her head and cautiously stepped over to the window and slowly opened it. A raven flew in startling her, and hopped around on her floor, as the other two crows waited outside, still cawing like no tomorrow.

_'Mr.Cat was right...there really are ravens by my window. But why-'_

She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts when she turned around and saw a sight she never What she saw gave her a near heart attack, and she had to surpress the loud '**QUACK!'** that had almost slipped from her mouth.

There was Mytho donned in his Raven's outfit from when he tried to steal other girls' hearts crouched by her window, with a gleam in his crimson eyes giving Ahiru the impression that he was a real raven. He grinned wickedly at her then extended his hand out towards her, and spoke so softly that if Ahiru had not seen him, she would have thought she heard whispers in the night.

_"Come with me, Princess."_

Before she had time to think over the fact that Mytho discovered her identity, she was blinded by crow's feathers when she had absentmindedly took his gloved hand.

**FINISHED! Hope you all didn't die of boredom or get confused by all the mumbo jumbo. I know that Mytho wouldn't really do this in the show,and that he'd battle the raven inside him, but wouldn't the raven pump his crush into a dark desire anyway? Well he does so here! But...a twist is a twist, right? If I should go back and rethink this plot change over and perhaps use another one, please review me to do so.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long update but I wanted to update the other stories before I get stuck like glue to this one sorta. Next weekend there will be a definate updae. Or I'll kill myself trying.**

**Here it is!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Princess Tutu, but I own this fanfic! HA! Take THAT lawyers!**

**Warning : Drama and no cheerios! (there will be come next chapter)**

Now Presenting:

Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 9

Pique and Lilie were bright and chipper this morning as they were continusouly banging on the door yelling at Ahiru to wake up. Surprsingly, they didn't hear whines or groans of protest and lack of sleep. This was highly unusual, since Ahiru would have been running out the door into the hallways by now. Pique and Lilie began to worry. Only slightly.

"Ahiru? Ahiruuuuuuu...," Pique drawled, "AHIRU!" she yelled, hoping this caught her attention. The only reply she received was silence from the other side of the door.

"Ahiru, darling, you wouldn't want to make us all late for Mr.Cat for if we are forced to marry him, I'll attempt to kill you in your sleep!" Lilie exclaimed with the usual smile on her face.

"That's not helping!" Pique snapped. A bit hesitant at first, Pique placed her hand on the knob and slammed the door open.

The room was filled with nothing but Ahiru's belongings.

"Ahiru...? If your pretending to be sick, it's not going to work." Pique placed her hands on her hips with demeaning eyes just waiting for Ahiru to crawl out of her hiding spot.

Not even a peep.

"Ahiru, you do remember my threat, do you dear? Hiding isn't going to help!"

"Can it Lilie!" Pique spat, she was really getting annoyed...and slightly paranoid. Lilie only pouted, and muttered things like ' Ahiru won't be the only one to be killed in her sleep...' Something like that.

It was almost as if nobody was in the dorm room at all. Paranoia finally took over for the girls.

"Ahiru?!" Pique cried, frightened eyes darting around the room, looking for any trace of the red-head.

"Ahiruuuu!" Lilie called, stepping past Pique into the room and also scanning the room for her.

Only the breeze flitted through the room from a slighlty opened window.

"AHIRU!" Pique screamed, rushing towards the window, screaming her name continuously only to see nobody there. Lilie grabbed Pique's hand and ran out of the room straight to Mr. Cat's class.

The two burst in, panting with exhaustion. Yet somehow Pique had the energy to yell,

"MR. CAT! AHIRU'S MISSING!!!!!!"

Fakir's ears perked up and he turned away from the railing, very alert of the conversation.

"She's GONE!" wailed Lilie, for the first time in her life not viewing a bad situation in a delightful manner.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!?" Mr. Cat yelled in surprise, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!!! IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A PRANK I'LL HAVE YOU TWO **MARRY**-"

"She's really gone Mr. Cat, and we don't know where she could be!!!" Pique snapped, surpirsing both Mr. Cat and herself.

_'Ahiru? She couldn't be really missing, could she? Although getting lost in the streets is not something I would put past her...'_

Fakir was immediately worried and quickly strode over to pique and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Where. Is. She."

If any other given moment, Pique would have blushed at the close contact. This was not one of those moments, children.

"I just said, **I don't know.**" Pique snarled. Lilie busied herself with her own sobs and worries.

Oh yes. Something was definately wrong today.

Now that it was mentioned, Mytho wasn't even in class today.

_'No...it can't be...'_ Fakir thought, hoping that the disappearance of Ahiru was not linked to Mytho's absence. Hoping with almost all of his heart. Almost.

Fakir glanced, or more specifically glared in Rue's direction, silently questioning her about Mytho's whereabouts. But the answer he got was not comforting. Rue looked like a nervous wreck without Mytho by her side, and hearing the news of Ahiru seemed to have made her terrified. Why Fakir didn't notice Rue's behavior this morning is a mystery. Most likely because he wasn't paying attention to her. But alas.

_'No...no...he-he-he couldn't have!'_ Rue thought desperately, hoping with ALL of her heart that the possibilities haunting her mind were not true.

But we all know it was, don't we?

That's for them to find out very quickly.

Meanwhile let's look back into the chaos of Mr. Cat.

"How can it be that the star of the play disappears before full time rehearsal!?! This is ridiculous!"

"Mr. Cat, Mytho hasn't shown up in class yet either!" piped up a random senior ballet student. This sent Mr. Cat on overdrive.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT BOTH OF MY STARS HAVE VANISHED!?!?!" Mr. Cat looked even worse than when he tried proposing to his students. Now taking the time to lick himself to calm down, he stood up polished, but the worry and fret did not leave his face.

But at the mention of Mytho _AND_ Ahiru missing, gossip spread like wildfire between the students.

"_What if they were both kidnapped_!" whispered one.

"_No way, somebody would have heard in the middle of the night_!" whispered back another.

"Maybe they ran off together! How romantic!" one dreamer spoke, a bit too loud.

"Students, PLEASE! This is NOT the time to be gossiping like old maids! We have two stars of the play gone, and without them the play is ruined! Make yourselves useful and practice, if not, go out and look for them!!!"

The students obeyed and mechanically stood from their spots and rushed out the door, some still gabbering about the affair of Ahiru and Mytho.

Pique and Lilie were the first ones out, pushing away anyone near them, charging through the halls like bulls.

Only Fakir, Rue, and Mr. Cat stood in the empty room.

"Well? Aren't you going to set out?" demanded a somewhat calmer Mr. Cat.

"Yes...but I have an idea." Fakir spoke. If he had to look for Ahiru - and possibly Mytho - he might as well put his plan into action.

"Yes?" Mr. Cat inquired, staring at Fakir with his yellow slits.

"Why not have a student as an understudy for Mytho's role in the meantime...it could be helpful."

"Well...," Mr. Cat inwardly debated, " I suppose it could...anyone you had in mind?"

Fakir cracked a smal grin.

"Femio."

Mr. Cat blanched. "You don't really mean..._him_ do you?!"

"You have any other better candidates?" Fakir spat, making his tone one that couldn't be denied.

"...Your right," Mr. Cat agreed, yet looking like he had given up. "I suppose there's no other option besides finding Mytho."

"Good." Fakir nodded and looked towards Rue. "You," he snapped, "come with me."

Rue didn't like his attitude, but reluctantly followed him none the less.

Once they reached a secured area, Fakir turned to face her.

"Do you know anything about this?" Put any more venom into his voice, Fakir would have been mistaken for a snake.

Rue glared up at him with an almost tired expression on her face.

"No."

"Then you are of no help to me." Fakir turned to walk away but was grabbed by his wrist."

"Wait a minute! If you're going to look for Mytho, I'm coming as well."

"And what makes you think I'd want you to come along?"

"What makes you think I'd want to ask?" Rue shot back, "If it helps finding Mytho I'll do anything."

"And what about Ahiru?" Fakir seethed slightly. Rue dropped her gaze to the floor before slowly replying,

"...Her as well..."

"If you get in my way of Ahiru's or Mytho's safety, you're finished." Fakir snarled in her face, before walking away. Rue stood there a bit dumbfounded before being revived by Fakir's voice. "Are you coming or not?!"

Rue shook her head and caught up with Fakir, neither of them liking such close company and choosing to stay a foot apart.

So begins a strained partnership.

**End!!!**

**Sorry for the long update!**

**But I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Party!**

**Next chapter, what happened to Ahiru and Mytho? Find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I SAIIIIIID Saturday. But...it didn't happen. So very sorry! It's not very long but it's a chapter!**

**Here it is!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Princess Tutu. Hell, I don't even own Cheerios.**

**Warning : Drama and cheerios! Possibly confusion due to lack of being able to carry a plot and moving too quickly with the story, forcing it into another direction.**

**Now Presenting:**

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapter 10**

Ahiru awoke to a dim-lit room, nothing like the dorm she sure she was sleeping in last night, which meant she was somewhere else. But how? The last thing she could remember were crows by her window and then-

It suddenly came rushing back to her and in a panicked frenzy, she ran around in her pajamas in circles, yelling incomprehensible words unaware of the rose-glazed eyes watching her from a few feet away.

"Ah, so you're awake, Princess Tutu."

That stopped Ahiru dead in her tracks as she slowly turned to the voice with frightened eyes. Her body went rigid as Mytho stepped out of the shadows and walked towards her. He drew closer to her and tilted her chin up with a gloved hand to face him. Ahiru didn't like what she saw. Golden rod eyes replaced with a sickening rose hue, gleaming with evil contempt. And with a dangerous smirk to boot. Ahiru thought he would resemble one of those monsters- no, _beings_ -young children would have nightmares about.

_'Mytho...'_ she thought with sympathy.

"...Do you love me?"

This question struck Ahiru hard. She used to have those feelings for him, but now she thinks she loves Fakir.

Right?

Mytho glared at her before raising his voice,

"Do you love me. I'm not sure if you do considering all the lies you spilled into me."

"What," Ahiru stammered, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play foolish, Tutu, you know exactly what I mean, pretending to care for me while running to Fakir behind my back!"

"T-that's not true, I do care about you-" but her response was cut off by Mytho's bitter laughter.

"So you say, but I'm willing to believe you only if you answer my previous question. Do you love me?"

It did not sound much of a question this time. Ahiru wanted to profess how she felt, but two reasons stood in her way. One, she really was nott sure how she felt about him now after all these events┘even that she finally had the chance to speak of her feelings. That leads to the second reason, because even if she did tell him her true feelings she wouldd turn into a blaze of light and vanish. Ahiru tried to give a half answer to please Mytho and remain human.

"I don't know! I care for you deeply, but I'm not sure about-"

Mytho's glare hardened and suddenly wrapped one arm around Ahiru's waist, pressing her to him almost trying to intimidate her with his eyes. Ahiru's face flushed and she knew that Mytho saw. Looking at anywhere but him was nearly impossible.

"I won't ask again Ahiru."

Surprisingly Mytho's voice had sounded just like how he was in his original state. Odd. The way he said her name sent chills down her spine.

"I...I can't tell you how I feel!"

_'If I tell him anything, I'll turn into a flash of light and vanish! Even if I do not love him fully...right?'_

"Why. Not."

Ahiru squeezed her eyes shut before any tears leaked through, but instead chose to shout,

"You don't understand! If I say a word I'll vanish!"

A perplexed look was now on Mytho's face.

"What...?"

But Ahiru spoke no more, and she clamped her hands over her mouth fearing she told him too much. Besides, didn't Mytho already know the story of Princess Tutu? He even helped Rue tell the story to her and Fakir before he was taken to the Raven's lair. Then again, that was actually a crow. But Fakir even said he read the tale about Princess Tutu to him, so why should he be confused now?

_'Even though he already knows I'm Princess Tutu anyway...'_

"You know...," Mytho fingered Ahiru's heart, "...your heart must be so pure, Princess. Won't you love me fully with your heart? You would die for me, wouldn't you?" His smile was wicked.

"I-I-I can't, Mytho! You still need the rest of your heart!" Ahiru protested.

Mytho finally had enough with this girl.

"Shut up, shut up!" Mytho cried. "I don't need it! I need your heart! Love me, love only me, Princess Tutu! Not the useless knight, Fakir! Love me, Tutu, LOVE ONLY ME! Mytho had been shaking Ahiru back and forth, and only when he stopped was when he shouted that last sentence into her face. Mytho's eyes widened as he realized what he had done.

It was not known whether it was when Mytho had started or stopped yelling, but Ahiru was crying steadily. She made little noise not much louderthan tiny sniffles, letting the blobs of tears travel and consume her cheeks. Mytho still held her shoulders, not knowing what to do. For a man still lacking a number of feelings, it was hard for him to sympathize with or even comfort her, especially in his angered state.

"Stop crying!" He shook her shoulders once more. "Stop it! Why do you shed your tears?!"

Ahiru only shook her head in fear and bit her lip. However, this did not stop the flow of tears. There were a few moments of staring, and nothing but the sounds of Ahiru's sniffles.

"Why do you look so frightened of me?! Do I scare you, is that it? Is that why you cannot give me your heart, you are too scared to love me?!"

Mytho looked desperate and insane and if he were a woman he looked on the brink of tears.

Ahiru's choked sobs grew louder in volume and she shook her head more furiously. In one simple motion, Ahiru escaped Mytho's grip on her shoulders and embraced him, sobbing into his black clad chest. Mytho could just barely hear her muffled voice.

"Mytho what has happened to you? I liked you b-before all this! I liked how you gave up your own heart b-because you cared so much for others! I admired you, I really cared about you! I still do care about you, b-but I'm not in love with you! B-but I still care! Please believe me!" She looked up to Mytho's face, which held an unreadable expression.

"You lie..." he whispered, "You're always lying...you don't really love me at all."

Ahiru gripped onto his shirt and looked up to him with pleading eyes.

'Believe me Mytho! I know it's confusing but you have to believe that I care!'

Mytho looked at her quizzically for a second, before laughing with a strange smile.

"Oh I see," he mused crazily, "You love me so much, but you're afraid of vanishing, and of Fakir. He doesn't want you to love me," his strange smile never left his face and Ahiru didn't like where this was going, "He wants you all to himself. It's okay to love me Tutu, your heart is more than enough for me and the Raven. I'll fix the problem with Fakir in no time."

_'What the **cheerios**?!'_ Ahiru thought.

But she was left no more time to muse over the insanity of Mytho's presumption, because Mytho leaned in a bit too close for comfort.

"I'll make you forget all about Fakir so you can love me and only me."

With that, Drossylmeyer chuckled heartily as Mytho closed the gap between their lips, placing his hand behind Ahiru's head and his arm around her waist in the spinning frame.

Drossylmeyer looked to the other frame which held Fakir and Rue arguing in the school fields, both determined to reach the domain where Rue once held the heartless Mytho captive.

"You had better hurry, you two, or the ones you love will both be swept from right under your noses, ha ha ha!"

**End!**

**I know what you might be thinking.**

**"SHE HASN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME AND SHE SAID IT WOULD HAVE BEEN UPDATED THE SATURDAY OF THE LAST CHAPTER!"**

**Life and lack of proper internet has stopped me. And procrastination.**

**"I'VE WAITED THIS LONG AND I READ THIS CONFUSING CRAP?!?!"**

**I know, but I'm trying my best with the plot and trying something DIFFERENT from the other plots with DIFFERENT couplings astray from the normal AXF and RXM.**

**"I HATE AHIRU AND MYTHO TOGETHER!"**

**I don't, and besides, how many fics do you actually see where Ahiru isn't immediately paired with Fakir? Few, my friends. Few. Be patient this is somewhat temporary.**

**"I'M CONFUSED!"**

**I know. But it will come together like in SAW III in the end, hopefully. Please bear with it.**

**"FINALLY! WHEN WILL THIS GIRL UPDATE FASTER!"**

**I'll try.**

**"YAY! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!"**

**You might have too, but thank you for your support.**

**"This was kind of boring."**

**Some boring drama is required of this fic. I promise more humour!**

**"It's not that great, but it isn't bad."**

**I'll try harder, and thank you for not calling it crap.**

**"You grammar skills suck."**

**I know. TT**

**Anything else I may have missed from expected responses, dial 1-800-SCREW-IT! (exclamation point should be dialed as '1')**

**Sorry if I seem mean, but I'm mad at myself for lack of updating and the need to do homework. And expecting critical reviews doesn't help me much either, haha. But thank you all for reviewing and sorry I'm taking my self-directed anger on you. I'm not perfect .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is a new chapter. Okay. Merry Christmas fools :D  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Princess Tutu **

**Warning : Possible OOC, and AXM FXR themes (not really actually)**

**AND I DID THIS ONE WITHOUT MY BETA BECAUSE I BECAME TOO IMPATIENT, I'M SORRY, AKAIIHANA!!!!!!!!**

**Now Presenting **

**Dirty Little Secret Chapter 11**

"Well..."

"Well what?" snapped Rue.

"This is where you have taken Mytho before, but I don't see Mytho or Ahiru anywhere in this miserable place!"

"I know he's here! Besides it's better than any place you would have suggested, so don't comlpain!"

The unexpected duo was currently scanning the dark eerie cave for any signs of Mytho and or Ahiru. Who knows where they could be hidden in this dark mass? Rue was worried sick with anxiety and Fakir was losing less and less patience. Why, Mytho could have already done what he willed to Ahiru while they were scrambling around wasting time! Fakir wanted to find them, and find them fast.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Fakir sighed in annoyance, placing a hand to his face to cover his mumbles concerning hatred for ravens, and any bird for the matter.

Well, except for ducks of course.

"Listen, we will find him. We have to!" Rue was becoming more exasperated by the second.

"Don't you mean them?" he retorted.

Rue froze for a few seconds before answering. "Sorry. I shouldn't forget that we're searching for Ahiru as well. But I can't help it if I love Mytho so much, he becomes my only concern."

_'And I can't help it that I'm starting to feel this...this...this guilt for thinking of sacrificing Ahiru's heart for Father...'_ Rue thought in shame.

But...

Why **should** she feel guilty? This is all _Ahiru's_ fault in the first place! If _she_ hadn't started the story, changing Mytho into what he wasn't-

Rue froze.

---------------

_'Tell me you love me.'  
_

_Mytho's monotone voice answered her 'I love you.'  
_

_He never smiled._

_---  
_

_They danced in the empty streets long after the festival was over. Rue was surprised and flustered, and turned to him to inquire his actions.  
_

_She had never seen Mytho smile. It was beautiful. Too beautiful.  
_

_'Rue.'  
_

_She fled._

_---  
_

_She threatened Tutu to keep away from the Prince and his heart.  
_

_'The Prince asked me to!'  
_

_She was angry when Mytho asked 'Rue do I really love you?'_

_---  
_

_She tore out his heart while Tutu was captive.  
_

_'Won't you smile for me?'  
_

_He couldn't smile for her._

_---  
_

_When she battled with Tutu, she had nearly forgotten how his smiles were like sunshine, but when he stood there with his hand reached out, she nearly cried.  
_

_But that smile was not for her.  
_

_As they danced outside, Mytho's smile never left Tutu._

_---  
_

_She tainted his heart with the blood of the raven.  
_

_His heart would only beat for her. Father promised.  
_

_'You all lied to me! I hate all of you!'_

_He doesn't smile anymore._

_----------------  
_

_'That's...what **I've** done. Mytho...what did I do?!'_ Rue's eyes started prickling with salty tears and looked to the ground. Rue was shaken out of her reverie when Fakir's cold voice addressed her.

"Love, huh? That's a laugh. You love controlling him, if that's your definition of it." Fakir crossed his arms and leveled her eyes with a cool expression.

Rue glared daggers at him. "Don't you dare say that. You could never understand how much I love him! I-"

"Not another word Kraehe. You've done enough damage with your 'affection'. Right now Mytho is possessed by a raven, changing him in disastrous ways and now _Ahiru's_ caught in the crossfire! I promised myself to protect him _and_ her, and you have not been helping." Fakir didn't mean for it to come out that harsh, but they were running out of time!

_'Ahiru...I...I...'_

_-------------------  
_

_'Rue-chan!'  
_

_She had no idea why she called her that. 'Chan' was too informal for her.  
_

_'And also, what is with this calling me Rue-chan when we're not even friends?'  
_

_'Then what should I call you?'  
_

_'Rue-sama.'  
_

_'Ruuuuue...sama.'  
_

_'Why was there a pause there!'  
_

_'It's too weird after all. I'll just call you Rue-chan! It's cuter that way.'  
_

_'Cuter?'  
_

_'And besides we've been walking and talking all this time, so that makes us friends! So, Rue-chan!'  
_

_When was the last time she had someone call her "friend" ?_

_When was the last time she called her Rue-chan_?

-------------

_'I...I'm **sorry**.'_

The two of them stayed quiet for a while before Fakir turned to face Rue. "Let's keep searching. We'll find them." Rue slowly nodded and off they went.

"Alright Kraehe, so this is what we do-"

"**No**." Rue interrupted as her fists clenched at her sides.

"What?"

_'L-leave Rue alone!'_

"My name is** Rue**." she raised her head to look in him, and Fakir noticed there was a new light to her eyes as she said this - a sort of defiance.

Fakir was slightly puzzled, but decided not to ask about it. "Okay Rue," it sounded much nicer than Kraehe, he quietly noted, "as I was saying, we should probably head further into this cave, since there's no signs of them here so far."

"Right."

Drosselmeyer's chuckling went unnoticed by the two teens as he examined their efforts.

"Hee hee hee, I wonder if they'd** really** want to find them if they see their loved ones in such a compromising position, aha ha ha!"

**MEANWHILE **

The search had gone on for hours. And now, even Rue and Fakir have disappeared! The four stars of the play, gone without a trace. Mr. Cat had never been more stressed in his life. But his play needs to go on, with or without his skilled pupils! Save for Ahiru, of course. However, Fakir did mention a replacement for him, but...why this young man out of everyone else?

"Oh, Mr. Caaaaat! I would love to be a replacement for poor Fakir! I dare say that with my dashing looks, being a loyal knight will only add charm to my beauty! But alas," Femio took a dramatic pose, "it may become too beautiful for the women to bear! Oh, how sinful I am with my lusty body! I must atone, Mr. Cat! And I shall, if you are able to take my hand in MARRIAGE!" Femio's blue aura was about as frightening, if not more, than Mr. Cat's.

Mr. Cat shuddered, and shot Femio down quickly. Oh why couldn't it be a lovely young lady to propose to him? Or a charming young fellow to replace Fakir and Mytho besides this...this **fool**?

Femio took the rejection quite hard, but with an enormous amount of grace. Only few have this kind of skill...

"Mr. Cat, I think that I should practice scenes by myself, I'm afraid that my dancing will become too beautiful for the poor men and women in this play! I don't want them to suffer for my sin of having such fluid wonderful moves!"

...or idiocy. In that sense, there are many men such as that.

Femio is only the worst.

Mr. Cat bent his head and held the bridge of his nose, trying to keep calm and collected. But this was a complete disaster! Nonetheless, what had to be done will be done.

_'Fakir, you had better be wise in choosing him as an understudy.'_

Thankfully, the worst of the understudies has been dealt with. Now, to find three more students adequate enough to dance 37 scenes of a four-hour play.

Maybe five.

Mr. Cat left Femio, with some rose petals still stuck to his shirt, and walked through the halls to find his advanced students.

Of course Mr. Cat will do everything to keep his play going, even if he forgets he still has four students to search for.

And forgets that he has sent countless students running in the streets looking for them.

And forgets that some of said students are loud and boisterous, and could physically harm him by next morning.

And forgets that he left his copy of the play, his copy of the _whole_ play, in Femio's possession.

"Oh my Cheerios! Mr. Cat accidentally left his copy of the play by my beside! I shall return it to him! In fact, I'll propose to him again, and I'm sure this time he'll say yes! With this beautiful face of mine, who would say no?"

**After this chapter, updated in its quickest time since my past chapters, I have one thing to say.  
**

**HAHA, Mr. Cat.  
**

**HAHA.  
**

**Oh, and I'm not sure what Rue and Fakir will find in Mytho's evil lair of sexy doom. But that's not important right now. OKAY, maybe it is. I wonder how Ahiru's feeling. What do you guys think?  
**

**Think she'll start to love him again?  
**

**Fall under his spell of sexy doom?  
**

**Stay true to Fakir?  
**

**Think Mytho will snap out of it?  
**

**Fakir and Rue make it on time?  
**

**Become in love with each other because of some twisted coincidence?  
**

**WHO KNOWS!  
**

**Here's some bloopers I'd like to put out there :**

Why, Mytho could have already done what he willed to Ahiru while they were scrambling around wasting time!

Meanwhile, after Mytho FINALLY stopped kissing poor Ahiru, he was forcing her to cosplay as Sailor Moon. At least he was getting out of that silly black leotard.

But he changed into something worse.

He was Tuxedo Mask.

Connect the dots, ladies and gentleman.

**(Take Two on Blooper One)  
**

Why, Mytho could have already done what he willed to Ahiru while they were scrambling around wasting time!

Meanwhile, with Mytho and Ahiru...

"Oh, I TELL YOU WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, YOU REALLY REALLY WANT!"

"IF YA WANNA BE MA LOVER!"

"YA GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS!"

"MAKE IT LAST FOREVER CAUSE FRIENDSHIPS NEVER EEEND!"

Yes. They were dancing and singing off-key to Spice Girls in sunglasses and purple feather boas. Yes. They indeed used hair brushes for microphones and had put glitter on their faces. But they were having a hell of a time.

-

"Love, huh? That's a laugh. You love controlling him, if that's your definition of it." Fakir crossed his arms and leveled her eyes with a cool expression.

Rue glared daggers at him. "Oh no, you did **NOT**!" Rue took the effort to snap her finger in a rhythmic pattern.

Fakir replied, "Oh yes I **DID**!" he returned a rhythmic finger snap of his own.

"Oh it's on, now."

"Bring it, bitch."

( Girlish slap fight ensues )

-

_'You all lied to me! I hate all of you!'  
_

_'We lied to you because your mother. Now stop being a pussy and go home.'  
_

_He doesn't smile anymore._

-

_When was the last time she had someone call her "friend" ? _

_When was the last time she called her Rue-chan?_

_And when was the last time she **logged onto Myspace**?  
_

-

"My name is Rue."

"...Oh. My God. I did not know that."

"...I was here for the whole series...How could y-"

"You **WERE**?"

-

"Not another word Kraehe. You've done enough damage with your 'affection'. For all we know, Mytho in his black Peter pan spandex with poofy shoulder pads could be forcefully making out with Ahiru while she's cosplaying as something perverted and stupid like sailor moon and it's all your fault."

-

Mr. Cat left Femio, with some rose petals still stuck to his shirt, and walked through the halls to find his advanced students.

But not before randomly breaking out in song.

"UPSIDE INSIDE OUT, LIVIN' DA VIDA LOCAAA! SHE'LL PUSH AND PULL YOU DOWN, LIVIN' DA VIDA LOCAAA!"

-----------------------------

**End!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Would you like to hear my reasons/excuses for being about 5-6 months late or just skip on to the somewhat short chapter?**

**Thought so :D.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Princess Tutu**

**Warning : Bad writing, anti-long chapter power, and plot confusion!**

Mr. Cat slammed the door shut as he entered his office, aggravated and disturbed after another surprising encounter with Femio, one that was unexpected and preferably avoidable. How could he, Mr. Cat one of the finest teachers in the art of dancing, he who had taught hundreds of students, how could he have been so careless as to leave the manuscript - his only copy - in none other than Femio's room? Being startled - no, being _attacked_ by Femio in the hallways (and about another five marriage refusals) is the cherry to top this miserable, miserable day. He made a mental list of things that went wrong today :

1. His milk was not the way he wanted it this morning.

2. Upon arriving at class, two of his students (one of them being an S-class student, while the other...well...hm) whom happen to be two of the four stars of his play had gone missing.

3. He was forced, and by means forced,to replace them by orders of Fakir (how dare he let himself follow the commands of one of his students, S-class or not).

4. One of the suggested replacements was Femio.

5. Which meant he had to see him.

6. And speak with him.

7. And have him star as the knight in the play.

8. At this point, his dinner will have to be skipped...ahh...how he'll miss his salmon tonight.

9. He misplaced his only copy of the manuscript.

10. Which was left in Femio's room.

11. And he didn't know until Femio caught him in the hallway.

12. And he was proposed to again.

But he won't let some minor (and major) inconveniences break him down. He's strong, with his heart thick as his fur he will stand his ground and remain the sophisticated, calm, and well educated teacher. He will remain calm and cool as a cucumber.

He just hoped his day won't get any worse.

"Mr. Cat! Femio sent me to give you this message : He will be more than delighted to take you out to dinner as a thank you for making him a star of the play. P.S. Sorry he did not mention it the first two times he saw you." The girl who had entered the room quickly left as soon as she delivered the message.

Abandon hope, abandon ship.

"AAAAHHH!"

* * *

"How big is this cavern anyway?" Fakir kicked a small rock out of his way as he surveyed the rest of the cave he and Krahe - slip of the tongue - Rue had yet to explore.

"It is quite large, but we shall search every inch of this place to find them. Our fates depend on it." Rue and Fakir had silently agreed on this fact, also remembering their confrontation with Drosselmeyer. Which went horribly, they both noted. The two passed by a huge hole, when Fakir suddenly remembered that it was that hole in which he and Ahiru fell when they traveled this place the first time. Apparently there's more of the cave to look through than he thought.

Fakir could recall when it was just him and Ahiru traveling through this horrid place in their desperate need to find and rescue Mytho. At the time, he was having a hard time believing that the clumsy girl was in fact Princess Tutu each time she stumbled over a ledge or hit her head on the hard brick (which happened often). Still, she fought thick and thin through the way to help Mytho. He also bitterly remembered when she explained why in fact she wanted to help Mytho, leaving off those three words he now absolutely despises. I love him. Well he's certainly glad those feelings she harbored for him have changed now. Despite how childish it seems, he remains a little jealous of Mytho when it comes to Ahiru. Just a little. He also reminisced of how he found out Ahiru was actually a duck - the same duck that he allowed to view his vulnerable moments - and that she would actually become bare naked after retrieving her pendant. Back then it was an embarrassing and awkward moment, but when he thought of her body now, it didn't seem too bad (or terribly awkward for the matter). He slapped himself for thinking such thoughts at a time like this. It must have been the hormones; yeah that must be it. Even the rock-hard Fakir experienced teenage hormones.

Rue appeared slightly baffled by the action of Fakir slapping himself, but said nothing to indicate that she witnessed his foolishness. On the contrary, she secretly hoped Fakir would slap himself unconscious. Unfortunately for her, such a wish cannot come true. Right now Mytho had to be found! _'And Ahiru.'_ she mentally added.

They soon came across a fork. How there could be a fork in this place, Fakir could not fathom. Rue on the other hand seemed somewhat familiar with it.

"There is a section of this cavern that even I had not been to. When I had Mytho here with the feeling of love in my hands..." Rue seemed to be remembering bits of that scenario. "I took the right. I didn't plan on going left, and I never went. I knew where I was going, so why get lost by curiosity?"

"So you're saying they went to the left side?"

"I'm _saying_ that it's _possible_ that they went to the left side." she crossed her arms and looked away indignantly.

"Well then let's _go left_ and see what happens." Fakir countered, and began to walk through the left passage, leaving Rue behind.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rue ran after him, fully irritated. Boys.

* * *

Ahiru had dreamed of kissing Mytho in the beginning of her journey to return the heart shards to him. Which was before she was mercilessly kissed by Fakir (not that she minded). Now that Mytho is kissing her, she wishes she had not dreamed of it in the early days. The kissitself was...different. Ahiru couldn't describe it, but it felt more...cold. Desperate. She did not know what to do in this situation. She did know that she was not enjoying it. Not one bit. She racked her brain for any ideas...but the readers know Ahiru's mind is one of the last things she should depend on. _'UWAHHHH! What should I do, what should I do! I really liked Mytho before, but that was before I thought I liked Fakir, and I think I really do like Fakir, but he's not here to help me out and right now Mytho is kissing me and I still don't know what I should do!! I don't wanna kiss him back... but I don't wanna get him upset either! He's still Mytho underneath all of that raven blood thing, and...his lips are kind of soft actually. WAIT, this isn't the time to think of that! Ehhhhh maybe I'll wait until he stops?!'_

Of course during our exploration of her thoughts, Ahiru herself was physically still whilst Mytho was simply moving his lips on instinct. He didn't seem to notice she was not returning the kisses,nor did it seem like he cared.Yet. Before she knew it, Ahiru found herself staring into rosy eyes with the new-found ability to breathe again. Ahiru blinked andfinallynoticedthat the whole timeMytho kissed her she had not closed her eyes once. But looking into Mytho's eyes reminded her that now would be a wonderful time to worry.

"You will love me...you _will_ love me. Only me, Princess Tutu...and hate everyone else."

"What?" she squeaked. Underneath her appeared the ballet minions and soon Ahiru found herself being held in the air.

Mytho stretched his arms out wide, and Ahiru knew what was coming next. "Now, come into my arms!"

Oh boy.

* * *

Drosselmeyer was having a wonderful time. More so than he could have ever imagined. When he first thought of the idea, it seemed foolish and unnecessary. How droll is it for a play to be in one of his best stories based on his characters? But at that point he wanted to test the new Mytho and the others through an extreme change of circumstances. What if Mytho knew Princess Tutu's identity? Drosselmeyer had hoped that the answer to that question would lead to disaster for all of his stars; needless to say he was quite satisfied.

"Tragedy is just around the corner!" he chuckled.

"Is it really, zura?"

"Ah!" Drosselmeyer nearly fell off his rocking chair in surprise. "Uzura, how did you get in here?"

"I forget, zura!" Uzura chirped, banging her drum with a smile on her face. Drosselmeyer will never fully understand Uzura, despite the fact she is the daughter of his previous puppet, Edel. It's nice to have some company once in a while, but did that have to involve popping into his domain from random places? "Love-love zura! Love-love zura! Love-love zura!" _Again_ with the drumming...

"Will you keep that racket down, Uzura?! Goodness...hm...but speaking of love, let's check in with the doomed pair of lovers Uzura."

"Lovers, zura?" Uzura blinked at the circling clockwork. When she saw Ahiru however, she continuously beat her drums. "Ahiru zura! Ahiru zura! Ahiru-" The drumming stopped and Uzura's eyebrows drew together. "That isn't Fakir, zura."

"Indeed it isn't Uzura! That is the Prince! Or what's left of him, so to speak." Drosselmeyer took a long sip of his tea, which was not present five seconds ago. Ah, the wonders of being dead.

"I thought Ahiru and Fakir were lovey dovey, zura!" Uzura complained. A pout on her face and her arms crossed told Drosselmeyer that she was not happy. He did not want to provoke what some may call a child's 'tantrum' so he quickly explained himself.

"Uzura they _are _lovey dovey. However, a love without any trials is not what people call true love." Drosselmeyer hid his gagging at the the mention of the last two words. There was no way there would be true loves triumph in _his _story, but Drosselmeyer figured he could sugar-coat it for Uzura's sake until the- most definitely tragic - end. Otherwise that drumming would continue for days. "I promise they'll be happy together in the end." he lied. A loud chirp of 'Zura!' let Drosselmeyer know she had bought it. The sound of her drums and her voice muttering 'love love love' echoed across the clockwork as she left.

Drosselmeyer sighed. "Finally..."

At least there was some sort of peace somewhere.

* * *

Femio rummaged through his closet in frustration.

"Hmmmm...oh, I simply can't choose what shirt to wear! The passionate shade of red, or the bold blue!?"

**End!**

**Wow 5 almost 6 months...I don't know what happened. Writer's block was definite since as you can see, my plot is very thing and shaky. Then waiting for my beta to revise the first half of the story. Then Internet problems. Then school. Then laziness and procrastination. And some revising and editing done by myself. I really wanted to make this chapter good, hope you enjoyed it, and sorry if it disappointed!**


End file.
